Un alma partida
by Asumaky230
Summary: Cuando se supone que habia muerto, una persona se encuentra en equestria. Sin saber por que o para que, este se encuentra cara a cara con las heroinas de este lugar. Sin recordar su propio nombre, tendra que descubrir quien es, y como puede volver a su propio mundo. Pero todo se vuelve mas complicado cuando se da cuenta de que esta perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: DONDE Y CUANDO?

Y aqui estoy, caminando en otro dia normal de mi vida del trabajo a mi hogar donde vivo solo con mis mascotas, acaba de terminar la temporada 4 de FIM cuyo final fue simplemente una obra de arte, pero se acabo y no va a hacer hasta unos cuantos meses cuando salga la proxima. Como sea, no puedo dejar de pensar esas mismas preguntas que me hago todos los dias cuando me encuentro en una situacion donde no hay una distraccion. "Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? Esto es realmente lo que quiero? Soy demasiado bueno con las personas? Deberia cambiar?" Murmuro mientras cruzo una calle particularmente grande. Solo para escuchar lo que parece ser un auto a mucha velocidad y sin ninguna intencion de detenerse. No puedo hacer nada, mis piernas por alguna razon estan congeladas, y es en este momento cuando solo puedo decir una cosa. "Conque, asi es como va a ser" Me digo a mi mismo justo antes de sentir un golpe extremadamente contundente en mi costado, no senti dolor alguno ya que perdi la conciencia instantaneamente.

No hay nada, no siento nada, no puedo moverme, todo esta obscuro. "E-Estoy muerto? Esto es lo que hay despues de la muerte?" Murmuro mientras mi mente se nubla y vuelvo a perder la conciencia.

Cuando recupero la conciencia no puedo evitar sentir el viento en mi cara y lo que parece ser un desierto abajo mio, con lo que puedo alcanzar a divisar, unas vias del tren. "Pero que?!" digo mientras vuelvo a sentir mis extremidades y siento que puedo volver a moverme, pero... algo no esta bien, me siento mas pequeño y juraria que nunca firme para hacer skydiving. Pero cuando trato de poner mis manos enfrente de mi para poder maniobrar mas facil no puedo evitar soltar un grito de horror al ver que ya no tengo manos!, en su lugar puedo distinguir lo que, sin ninguna duda son cascos color azul. "Cascos? Cascos?!, porque tengo cascos?! Y porque soy azul?! Donde estan mis man-" Pauso mientras me doy cuenta de algo. "Espera, si mis manos fueron reemplazadas por casos... Entonces eso significa que..." Digo cuando dirijo mi vista a mis piernas. "Sip.. Justo como lo pensaba... Ya no tengo pies tampoco!"

Cuanto mas caigo mientras respiro de forma acelerada a causa del shock, me doy cuenta de la privacion de oxigeno que me estoy causando, y para cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver es un tren por las mismas vias que vi hace unos momentos mientras caia, solo que este tren no es nada parecido a lo que yo conozco, parece mas un ferrocarril que un tren y esta... Muy colorido. "Bueno, almenos alguien me encontrara cuando caiga inconcienteal suelo... Si es que logro sobrevivir" Murmuro antes de perder la conciencia otra vez antes de caer al suelo.

"Ugh" Digo mientras recupero lentamente la conciencia. "donde estoy? Que diablos paso? Gruño abriendo mis ojos solo para encontrarme con lo que, indudable pero imposible, son seis ponies de colores mirandome con cara de preocupacion. "Ustedes?!... Ustedes... Ustedes son!..." Grito mientras me arrastro fuera del círculo de ponies. "Oh!, Diculpa, Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, no quisimos asustarte, caise de la nada en el desierto y no podiamos dejarte ahi" Dice con un tono de preocupacion. "Y... La verdad nunca habia visto a un pony como tu por aqui o en ningun otro lado." Acaso dijo lo que yo creo que dijo? Dijo un po-... "Aaaaah!" Yo grito mientras me miro mas definidamente, y si, es indudable que ahora soy un pony, defenitivamente un semental, azul, con rasguños repartidos por todo mi cuerpo y... Alas!? Ahora tengo alas?! lo que significa... Que soy un pegaso... Genial

Cuando porfin me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando y admitir que era real, pude sentir como mi sangre se enfrio por un momento. "Pero... Donde.. Y... Cuando?.. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que habia terminado de ver la ultima temporada de FIM y... Solo me fui a dormir.. Que paso despues de eso?" Murmuro mientras miro a las ponies que, sin duda, me salvaron de quedarme varado en el desierto.

Cuando consigo ponerme sobre mis p-... Cascos traseros, no tardo mas que unos torpes pasos hacia adelante para caer en el suelo de lo que por lo que puedo deducir a estas alturas es del tren, no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor al caer sobre las heridas. Tan pronto como me doy cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer, me levanto lentamente sosteniendome sobre mis cuatro.. Cascos para poder empezar a caminar. "Ok, veamos, primero ese, y luego este.." Susurro mientras me acerco a las ponies las cuales tienen todas caras de confusion, excepto pinkie, ella tiene una sonrisa por alguna razon.

"Lo-Lo siento mucho Twilight, lamento que me hayas tenido que ver asi" Digo timidamente cuando me logro posicionar enfrente de la alicornio. "Acaso naciste ayer!?" Rainbow Dash contesta, "Para ti es pri-". "Si" La interrumpo, "Lo se, Perdon, princesa Twilight"Digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Oh no hace falta que te disculpes" Ella responde amablemente haciendo una reverencia tambien.

"Tienes una cara muy graciosa jiji!" Comenta pinkie pie. No se a lo que se refiere. Talvez sea porque no me he visto la cara desde que me encuentro aqui, pero de todas formas no es lo mas importante ahora mismo, ahora mismo lo que necesito, es tratar de hacerles saber a todas que no soy algun tipo de lunatico loco que cayo del cielo. Más tarde me preocupo por mi apariencia y mis heridas.

"Ah si?" Le respondo a Pinkie en broma, "Yo digo lo mismo de tu melena".

"Bueno, ya basta de solo estar paradas y ver a este pony con ojos raros, no creen que seria mejor que nos presentemos?" Dice Applejack. "OH, cierto" Afirma Twilight, "Permieme presentarnos, Ella es Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y la pony que esta detras de mi es Fluttershy." Despues de escuchar esto, no se porque, siento que mi alma se vuelve fria... Pero... Al mismo tiempo... Caliente. "Y cual es tu nombre terron de azucar?" Applejack agrega. "Mi... No-Nombre?" Digo temblando. Porque no recuerdo mi nombre?! Yo tenia un nombre... No? Claro que tenia un nombre! No podia ir por ahi sin uno! Pero... Por que demonios no puedo recordarlo!? "Y bien?" Exclama Rainbow Dash.

Mierda..

"Emmm... Podrian disculparme un momento porfavor?" Digo alterado mientras corro con tropezones atravez de ellas hacia el siguiente vagon de tren. Que demonios me pasa?! Por que sali corriendo asi?, y, mas importante, PORQUE NO PUEDO RECORDAR MI NOMBRE?!.

"Tranquilizate. No vas a conseguir nada si pierdes la calma" Susurro mientras camino lentamente hacia lo que parece ser un baño. Bien, si hay un baño probablemente hay un espejo, y si hay un espejo, talvez recupere unas memorias.

Mi expresion cambia instantaneamente de calmada a una de confusion y asombro al ver mi reflejo. "Ese soy yo?" Digo en voz baja mientras observo a un semental color aguamarina,un poco claro, con melena obscura y despeinada, una cola igual de despeinada y un poco larga, rostro lleno de heridas, ojos color azul cielo... Cian? No puedo reconocerlo muy bien. Y... Sin Cutie Mark.

"Wow. Soy practicamente de la misma altura que Shining Armor" Murmuro mientras toco mi mejilla con mi casco. Duele, no sabia que el dolor podia sentirse tan real en un sueño. Rayos! Se supone que este pensando en un nombre, no puedo ir ante ellas y decirles simplemente que no recuerdo mi propio nombre... Aunque sea verdad, tengo que pensar un nombre aunque sea solo provicional.

No importa cuanto lo piense, no puedo conseguir un nombre como los ponies normales, esos nombres que tienen que ver con sus colores y Cutie Marks, o algo asi.

Tch, bueno, tendre que salir con esa historia de no recuerdo mi nombre almenos hasta que consiga uno.

Como sea, Si esto es algun tipo de sueño, sera mejor que siga la corriente. Aunque estas heridas duelen mucho como para que sea un sueño.

"Disculpenme por salir corriendo asi"Me disculpo, "Lameto decepcionarlas pero.. La verdad no logro recordar mi nombre, debe haber sido el golpe que me di al caer en el desierto. Mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas de todas formas hehe" Comento con energia al grupo mientras les doy una sacudida de cascos una por una.

"Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos... Casi, a donde estan dirigiendose chicas?"Pregunto mientras todos nos sentamos en los asientos del tren. "Es un poco dificil de explicar. Pero despues de que un castillo magico de cristal se formara despues de que un cofre de cristal magico con llaves que cada una nosotras usamos para abrirlo y obtener un gran poder, en el interior de este aparecio un mapa magico, de cristal tambien, que al parecer puede usar las Cutie Marks de todas para enseñarnos una localizacion de toda equestria, y aqui estamos, llendo hacia el primer lugar que ese mapa nos interpreto que nos dirigieramos." Twilight explica. "Perdon si te freimos el cerebro" Rainbow Dash agrega en broma.

Un castillo de cristal hecho a causa de un cofre con llaves de cada una? Es exactamente como la ultima temporada de FIM termino! Pero... No recuerdo que un mapa de cristal magico apareciera en el. Aunque nisiquiera recuerdo mi propio nombre asi que supongo que es normal. Como sea, si esto es despues del castillo, entonces esto es despues de que la temporada terminara!, Pero porque aqui y ahora?. "No te preocupes Rinbow Dash, Entendi perfectamente lo que dijo Twilight" Le respondo.

"Bueno, aqui es" Informa Applejack mientras el tren se detiene. Mientras veo como todas se van bajando del tren, no puedo evitar querer ir con ellas, "Esperen!" Grito mientras corro hacia ellas afuera del tren, "Quiero ir con ustedes". "E-Estas seguro? No prefieres descansar en el tren con todas esas heridas que tienes?" Me dice Fluttershy con un poco de timidez. "No no, estoy bien, porfavor, dejenme acompañarlas, prometo que no van a notar que estoy ahi"Yo suplico. "Mmmm, el mapa solo mostro nuestras Cutie Marks, pero tu nisiquiera no tienes una, asi que supongo que no hay problema" Comenta Twilight.

No puedo negar que estas heridas duelen demasiado, y que talvez lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en el tren y haber regresado a donde quiera que se diriga, pero si esto es lo que viene despues de lo ultimo que vi de FIM, entonces quiero pasar cada segundo cerca de las chicas. Al menos por ahora, hasta volver a Ponyville y encontrar unos bendajes, a menos que adondequiera que estamos llendo tengan tambien.

No pasan más de veinte minutos antes de toparnos a la lejania con lo que parece ser una... Ciudad con una sola calle? Wow, Que habra ahi? Algun mounstro que habran de derrotar? Un pueblo fantasma que tendran que investigar? O quiza sea un problema de amistad? Como sea, prometi que no estorbaria asi que solo me quedare atras de las chicas. Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho ya que apenas y puedo caminar con estas heridas, pero eso no evitara que vea.

"Aqui es" Dice twilight informandonos del lugar, "Oye, quedate detras de nosotras, no queremos que te lastimes mas. "No te preocupes" Le repondo con tono seguro.

Uff... Bueno... Aqui vamos.


	2. Chapter 2- Part 1

CAPITULO 2: EL PUEBLO DE LA IGUALDAD - Parte 1

Nos acercamos poco a poco al pueblo que Twilight asegura que es el destino que ese mapa de cristal les mostro. No estoy seguro que nos espera, pero espero que al menos no haya nada peligroso o loco. Me estoy acostumbrando paso a paso con mis nuevos... Cascos... No es tan dificil como parecia en el tren, solo necesité un poco práctica y parece que lo dominé.

Cuando alcanzo a divisar los primeros recidentes de este pueblo de una sola calle, no puedo evitar notar que... Hay algo mal en ellos... Parecen descoloridos y todos, absolutamente todos los sementales, asi como las yeguas, estan con una sonrisa gigante y un poco terrorifica.

Mientras estamos detras de una roca un poco grande, lo suficiente para escondernos a todos detras de ella, vuelvo a fijar mi vista a los ponies de este pueblo. No puedo creer lo que veo, estos ponies, tienen todos la misma Cutie Mark! Creia que eso era imposible, que las Cutie Marks eras unicas en cada pony, pero al parecer estaba mal. No seria raro que esta Equestria en la que estoy no sea como la de la serie, de hecho, tiene mucho sentido que no lo sea en absoluto.

Puedo alcanzar a escuchar a Rainbow Dash hablando sobre algun tipo de mounstro haciendo todo esto, y tambien puedo escuchar que Pinkie esta segura de que las sonrisas terrorificas de estos ponies son falsas, lo cual me calma un poco, no puedo imaginar a algun pony con esa sonrisa por tanto tiempo y por su propia voluntad.

"Deberiamos ir a investigar que ocurre en este pueblo" Comenta Applejack. Por mucho que quiera evitar este pueblo, Applejack tiene razon, si este lugar tiene algo para que las heroinas de Equestria hayan sido combocadas aqui, es mas que obvio que hay que investigar. Solo espero que no haya ningun mounstro haciendo esto como dijo Rainbow Dash, no me gustaria salir con mas heridas de las que ya tengo.

Me estan dando escalofrios, todos los ponies nos miran fijamente mientras avanzamos por la unica calle de este pueblo, todos diciendo: bienvenidas, de una forma muy rara, incluso hay niñ... Potros, con una sonrisa ligeramente menor a las del resto de ponies. Las chicas avanzan lentamente por el pueblo mientras yo estoy detras de ellas, les prometi que no interferiria en nada, y eso es lo que hare.

La unica que parece feliz aqui es Fluttershy, a ella parece gustarle este pueblo, no logro entender por que. Por otro lado, Pinkie no deja de estar con la mirada fija en esas sonrisas falsas, parece casi como si fuera un insulto para ella, nunca la habia visto tan seria en el show. "Bienvenidas" Dice un semental azul grisáceo cortandonos el paso, "No pude evitar notarlo pero... Eres un alicornio? Comenta mirando a Twilight con su sonrisa gigantesca, A lo cual Twilight solo solto una sonrisa nerviosa como contestacion. "Ella es la princesa de la amistad" Le dice Applejack al extraño pony. "Pues vinieron al lugar indicado para la amistad" Contesta el pony con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ok, esto se esta poniendo muy sospechoso y raro.

"Y que las trae a este lugar?" Pregunta un semental blanco apareciedo de la nada alado del otro pony. Como no me di cuenta de cuando se puso ahi? Ni idea, solo puedo deducir que estos dos tienen alguna posicion importante por ser los unicos que se han puesto a hablar con las chicas mentras hemos estado aqui.

"La verdad no estamos muy seguras" Contesta Twilight con una risa nerviosa " De casualidad no han tenido algun problema aqui ultimamente?". "Problema? Aqui nunca hemos tenido problemas!" Comenta el semental azul. "Por cierto" Agrega el semental blanco, "Quienes son ustedes?".

Estoy temblando, no puedo creer que la primera cosa que estoy haciendo en este sueño de Equestria tan raro sea venir a un pueblo lleno de ponies completamente locos! Debi haberme quedado en el tren, debi haber regresado a donde sea menos aqui y debi haber conseguido unos malditos vendajes! Estas heridas me estan empezando a doler mas, espero que no se hayan infectado.

Mi atencion vuelve a Twilight mientras empieza a decir los nombres de cada una de las chicas mientras las señala con su casco. " Y el es... Bueno... En realidad lo acabamos de conocer por el camino y al parecer no puede recordar su nombre" Comenta Twilight. "Esta my herido y necesita algunos vendajes, no tendran algun tipo de hospital por aqui?" Agrega Fluttershy en un tono de preocupacion. "Oh vaya" Dice el semental blanco, "Siganme, las llevare con nuestra fundadora, Starlight Glimmer,ella siempre tiene un kit medico en su casa para emergencias, tal ves sea de ayuda, ademas, creo le encantara conocerlas" Comenta mientras nos empieza a guiar por el pueblo hacia la unica casa que no esta alineada como el resto y esta al final de la calle, en el medio, "Ah y el es Party Favor, a mi me pueden llamar Double Diamond"

Cuando llegamos a la casa de esa tal Starlight, Party Favor y Double Diamond empiezan a tocar la puerta simultaneamente para llamarla, mientras tanto miro mi casco solo para darme cuenta de que estoy empezando a ver borroso. Mierda, las heridas si estan infectadas? O solo me estoy desangrando sin que nadie se de cuenta y estoy perdiendo la conciencia? Como sea, prometi que no interferiria aqui, incluso si me desmayo, prefiero hacerlo asi a interferir con las chicas por mis problemas. Aunque de verdad espero que haya unas vendas en esa casa, nunca en mi vida me he desmayado, incluso si es un sueño, no me gustaria hacerlo.

Entramos a la casa solo para ser recibidos por nadie, solo una sala con un par de adornos basicos, como un cuadro de la Cutie Mark que todos en este pueblo tienen... Un signo de igual. Probablemente es algo normal aqui. Y una puerta cerrada a lado de unas escaleras. Mientras Rainbow Dash dice que nos preparemos para algun tipo de mounstro que de seguro ella piensa que saldra de esa puerta, yo pongo mi atencion en los dos sementales que nos trajeron aqui. Los miro fijamente, viendo sus sonrisas, esas sonrisas fingidas... Esto no esta bien, algo les pasa a estos ponies, sera algun tipo de control mental? No me imagino a nadie haciendo lo que todos aqui hacen por su propia voluntad. Puedo notar unas gotas de sudor que caen por sus caras al darse cuenta de que los estoy mirando, probablemente piensan que los estoy intimidando o algo asi, que alguna persona llena de heridas se acerque a mi y me mire fijamente seguramente me daria algo de desconfianza, pero la verdad, no me importa en absoluto lo que esten pensando estos dos justo ahora, yo solo quiero unas vendas y descubrir que esta pasando en este pueblo de locos.

Cuando aparto mi vista de los dos sementales y vuelvo a ver la sala, repentinamente se abre la puerta que estaba cerrada hace un momento, revelando una yegua de un color malvado claro, y una melena morada con un toque mentoso. "Bienvenidas a todas!" Dice con tono emocionado, "Es un placer tenerlas en nuestra aldea". No puedo evitar notar que esta yegua es obviamente diferente al resto, se ve mas colorida, y... No parece que sus sonrisas esten tan fingidas... En realidad, parece casi como si fueran autenticas, muy raro.

"Es un placer estar aqui, pero necesitamos ayuda medica urgente, este pony necesita unos vendajes y los necesita pronto" Dice Fluttershy en un tono angustiado elevado. Como supo que estaba grave? Se nota? No, ella se veia preocupada desde que me baje del tren, seguramente me estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo para ver como me sentia, es tipico de ella, como no lo pensé?

"Oh cielo santo" Exclama Starlight en un tono de preocupacion un poco raro, "Sigueme por aqui rapido, esperen aqui por favor" Continua empezando a subir por las escaleras. Bueno, no me puedo quejar, incluso si esta Starlight no es alguien de confianza, de verdad necesito unos vendajes.

Cuando porfin llego al piso de arriba con unas cuantas dificultades dolorosas, puedo ver a Starlight sosteniendo una caja verde con una cruz roja con una aura mentosa. Tiene una sonrisa suave un poco sospechosa y me esta indicando que me siente en la cama que tiene a su lado. Mientras me acerco lentamente a la cama, puedo sentir como mis... Cascos empiezan a temblar, ahora que las chicas no me ven, no me importaria caer inconciente aqui, pero no lo hare.

Mientras me siento en la cama, Starlight empieza a sacar apósitos de la caja, como gasas y curas. Mientras empieza a ponermelos por todo el cuerpo con la misma sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos, no aparto mí vista de ella, incluso si estoy mareado y muy jodido, hay lago en esta yegua que no me deja tranquilo. "Estas heridas son un poco graves" Comenta Starlight, "Como fue que ocurrio?". "Es una larga historia" Le respondo, "Solo digamos que caí de un lugar muy alto y... Probablemente me golpe la cabeza o algo asi ya que no logro recordar mi propio nombre"

"Caiste desde un lugar alto? Y no pensaste en volar?" Comenta la yegua mientras termina de ponerme vendas. Oh, es verdad, soy un...Pegaso, un pegaso que no sabe usar sus alas, creo que no le vendre con la historia de que soy de otra especie completamente a los ponies, una la cual no tiene alas. "No paso por mi mente en ese momento" Le respondo, "Estaba muy confundido... Y... Aun lo estoy.

"Bueno, como sea, todo hecho" Dice Starlight metiendo todo lo restante en la caja de nuevo, "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo unas invitadas que atender con urgencia, pero no te preocupes, volvere aqui en unos minutos, quiero hablar unas cosas contigo" Continua mientras empieza a bajar las escaleras dandome una ultima mirada con una de sus sonrisas. No le presté mucha atencion a su última mirada, y si quiere hablar algo conmigo, ya me puedo hacer una idea, como por que yo no tengo una Cutie Mark, o por que no recuerdo mi nombre, etc. Almenos ahora estoy mas vendado, aunque eso no me quita la sensacion de mareo y debilidad que tengo ahora, lo mejor sera dormir un poco, no creo que a Starlight le importe que use su cama de todas formas.

Cuando me recuesto lentamente en la cama, es inevitable sentir un poco de dolor al notar mi espalda tocando las sabanas, espero que a Starlight no le importe si lleno su cama con un poco de sangre.

Todo esta tranquilo, parece que Starlight y las chicas han salido de la casa, de hecho, puedo escuchar un número musical justo afuera, lo normal por aqui supongo. Ahora por fin tengo tiempo para pensar, por que estoy aqui? Por que ahora? Que se supone que tengo que hacer? No vendria hasta aqui solo por que si... No?

Creo que es mas que obvio que esto no es algun tipo de sueño, las heridas, el dolor, mis propios pensamientos, sera mejor que lo acepte de una vez, esto es real y no tengo idea del por que. Tengo que encontrar alguna forma de volver a la tierra, mundo real? No se como llamarlo ahora, no puedo simplemente desaparecer de mi mundo y estar aqui como si nada, algo tuvo que haber pasado, pero.. Que? Habra sido algun tipo de portal? Pero no conozco a nadie del show tan poderoso como para hacer portales entre dimensiones o tal vez mundos, probablemente Discord pero... Por que se interesaria en mi precisamente?.

Tch, no voy a conseguir nada ahora mismo solo preguntandome cosas, si el responsable de esto es Discord, sera mejor que lo hable con el cara a cara, pero eso sera complicado ahora, primero lo primero, salir de este pueblo de locos, probablemente las chicas ya tengan alguna pista de lo que esta pasando por aqui, tratare de reunirme con ellas en cuanto que mis heridas se curen lo suficiente para poder moverme sin complicaciones.

Mi meditacion se ve interrumpida al darme cuenta de que Starlight esta subiendo las escaleras, puedo verla subiendo lentamente con esa sonrisa de tipico malvado tratando de esconder algo, deberia tratar de sacar un poco de informacion, tal vez pueda ayudar a las chicas con esto despues de todo, pero tampoco quiero parecer sospechoso, no conozco bien a esta yegua, es un unicornio y yo un... Pegaso que apenas se puede mover, si quisiera podria simplemente matarme, asi que sere discreto.

"Por fin tenemos tiempo de hablar" Dice Starlight mientas se coloca al lado de la cama, "Asi que, no recuerdas quien eres?". "Puedo recordar algunas cosas, pero no se nada de mi ahora, no puedo recordar mi nombre, ni como llegue aqui, ni que se supone que tengo que hacer" Le respondo con un tono desanimado, "Quiero volver a la vida que tenia, incluso si no era perfecta, era feliz con ella". "Entonces... No eres de por aqui? De donde eres exactamente?" Pregunta la yegua con una cara de confusion. "Sere sincero, no soy ni de por aqui ni de por allá, practicamente no soy de Equestria, soy... De un lugar muy lejos de aqui, donde no hay ponies de colores que hablan o tienen alas, ni siquiera cuernos, eso seria imposible"

Mientras suelto un leve suspiro, puedo ver que Starlight se ve más interesada en mí de lo que esperaba, supongo que la historia que le estoy contando no es muy comun por aqui. Como sea, no se si preocuparme por esto, le estoy dando informacion personal a alguien que apenas conozco, tengo sufuciente educacion para saber que eso esta mal, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho, aunque tenga necesidad de sacar mas, lo hare con alguien que se que me podra entender, tal vez Twilight, aunque con la situacion de mi repentina aparicion de la nada en el desierto, tarde o temprano terminare hablando con alguna de las princesas, y cuando lo haga, tendre la oportunidad de contactar a Discord, o bueno... Esa es la idea.

"Y... Tienes familia?" Pregunta Starlight en un tono bajo. Puedo sentir como mi sangre se hiela completamente al oir esa pregunta, una pregunta que no me esperaba para nada, todo se pone obscuro... Siento que algo muy dentro de mi se ha fracturado solo por esas palabras. Mi f...Familia, la unica familia que tengo ahora son mis amigos y mis mascotas, mis padres... Ya no estan... No han estado desde que era pequeño... Siempre he estado solo, haciendo todo solo, luchando para poder tener una vida normal y estable... Solo. Y lo cosegui, tenia una vida normal, con una nueva familia, amigos. Perdi el contacto con un numero importante de familiares cuando lo perdi todo, solo una persona me ayudo en ese entonces, pero fue economicamente y por ley. Despues de eso segui mi vida, era un niño, pero no podia darme el lujo de disfrutarlo, tuve varios trabajos muy humildes, vivi en lugares que alguien facilmente podria llamar basureros, y tuve que aprender por mi propia cuenta, no tenia tiempo para darme oportunidad de ir a colegios, las cosas no fueron faciles, nada faciles, pero conforme pasaban los años, las cosas cambiaron, pasaba de trabajos humildes a trabajos un poco mas decentes, pude conseguir viviendas temporales mejores, y tenia mas control de mi vida. Me di cuenta de que no necesitaba a nadie para salir adelante, y si alguien intentaba estorbarme o arruinar mi vida una vez mas, no lo permitiria, incluso si llegaba al extremo de hacerles mucho, mucho, daño. No me importaba, mi alma estaba completamente ardiendo, no pensaba en los demas, solo en mi y mi vida, si caminaba por la calle y encontraba a algun vagabundo pidiendo dinero, no le dirigia la mirada, solo seguia mi camino, y si alguna persona se metia conmigo, siempre salia perdiendo, y no me importaban las consecuencias o lo que le pasara a esa persona, solo la quitaba del camino.

Era la persona más cruel y fria que podria haberme imaginado...

Pero ya no más. Mientras mi vida estaba mejorando muy poco a poco, me di cuenta de que ser cruel no servia de nada, yo recordaba que antes de todo esto, en unas memorias muy perdidas, a mi me gustaba ayudar a las personas, animales, peluches, plantas, hasta muebles, ese tipo de cosas, aunque era muy muy pequeño y no sabia muy bien lo que hacia, yo tenia ese sentimiento de que ayudar y proteger a los demas era lo mio, aunque despues de que perdi todo, ese sentimiento tambien se perdio.

Me ponia a pensar todas las noches, mi vida estaba mejorando, si, pero el vacio que tenia en mi alma no desapareceria, tenia que cambiar para bien, dejar a esta otra persona cruel en el pasado y ser alguien nuevo. Comence por volver a los estudios, desde lo mas basico, fue facil, ya habia estudiado por mi cuenta mucho mas que lo basico, asi que no hubo problemas en ese aspecto, comence a hacer amistades, un poco fragiles al principio, no habia tenido amigos en un tiempo, y nunca me preocupe en ello. Tambien comence a ayudar a las personas, extraños o conocidos que encontraba donde sea, me costo al principio, pero cuanto mas ayudaba, el sentimiento que habia perdido estaba volviendo poco a poco, me hacia feliz, no sabia como pude haber sido alguien tan cruel en el pasado, como pude haber perdido mi forma de ser. Todo estaba claro, mi vida estaba mejorando y mi persona tambien, ya tenia buenos amigos y mi felicidad siempre estaba ahi cuando ayudaba a los demas.

Pero...

"Asumaky!"

"Q...Que!?" Grito mientras me siento sobre la cama respirando rapidamente. Puedo ver a Starlight mirando por la ventana que hay al lado de la cama, que paso? Me desmayé?

"Oh, al fin despertaste" Dice la yegua acercandose a mi lentamente, "Cuando te pregunte por tu familia comenzaste a alterarte tanto hasta el punto en el que te desmayaste, no pense que te pondrias asi por una pregunta, estas bien?". "S...Si" Le digo a Starlight mientras recupero el aliento, "Creo que me perdi en mis pensamientos por un momento, cuanto tiempo estuve asi?" Le pregunto a Starlight mirandola a los ojos. "No mas de diez minutos" Ella contesta, "Y... Vas a contestarme o prefieres no hacerlo?"

Con una profunda respiracion contesto, "Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y despues de eso no volvi a contactar a los miembros restantes de mi familia... Lo perdi todo"

Puedo notar que una expresion de tristesa en la cara de Starlight, esta mirando al suelo, pero sin duda se nota que mis palabras fueron duras. Hay un momento de silencio con Starlight mirando al suelo y conmigo viendo las sabanas de la cama.

Por que se puso asi? Acaso ella tambien perdio a alguien cercano a ella? O solo se esta imaginando el dolor que siento? Puede que ella no sea tan mala como me la he estado imaginando, es la primera con la que he hablado tanto de mi desde que llegue aqui, pero tampoco me dejare llevar por una suposicion. De momento, confio en ella.

El silencio se rompe al escucharse la puerta del piso de abajo abriendose, "Starlight, nuestras invitadas quieren que les enseñes la boveda" Dice la voz de Double Diamond desde el piso de abajo. La expresion de Starlight cambia a una de confusion, que rapidamente cambia a una con una mas despreocupada, aun sigue un poco con la cabeza baja.

"Bueno, el deber me llama" Dice Starlight en un tono un poco bajo, "Volvere aqui en cuanto pueda forastero" Comenta mientras se dirige a las escaleras.

"Starlight" Llamo mientras dirigo mi mirada a la yegua apunto de bajar las escaleras.

"Si?"Dice ella dandome una última mirada antes de bajar.

"Puedes llamarme Asumaky"


	3. Chapter 2- Part 2

CAPITULO 2: EL PUEBLO DE LA IGUALDAD – Parte 2

Asumaky...

Eso fue lo último que escuche cuando flotaba en mis pensamientos, y fue casi como si alguien lo estaba llamando... Me estaba llamando... Nunca habia escuchado ese nombre en mi vida, tal vez ese era mi nombre? El nombre que habia olvidado por algún motivo? No, no puede ser, ese no puede ser mi nombre, no tendria ni el mas minimo sentido, tuve que haber tenido un nombre normal, con dos nombres y dos apellidos, pero... Por que no puedo recordarlo?

Por alguna razon, siento que ese nombre es mio, no solo por que lo escuché, tambien porque cuando lo escuché, no senti como si estuvieran llamando a alguien mas, de verdad sentí que me estaban llamando a mi, sentí que ese era mi nombre.

Como sea, debio haber sido alguna clase de señal, vision, revelacion, destino, lo que sea, ahora ya tengo un nombre, mi nombre, aunque no sea nada parecido a algun nombre pony, no me importa, si asi es como me he de llamar, que asi sea, ademas, tampoco esta mal, me gusta.

Una vez mas, mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al darme cuenta de que alguien esta subiendo, sera Starlight? Ella iba a mostrarles a las chicas algun tipo de bóveda, o al menos eso dijo Double Diamond, ojala hubiera podido ir con ella, pero mis heridas no se han curado lo suficiente, aunque voy mejorando. Es raro, de hecho, voy mejorando mas rapido de lo que pensaba, incluso si no me puedo mover mucho sin retorcerme un poco de dolor, siento que podre moverme libremente dentro de poco, es normal que los ponies se curen tan rapido de alguna herida? Supongo que si, Equestria esta llena de magia despues de todo.

"Volviii" Dice Starlight en un tono sorpresivamente animado mientras termina de subir las escaleras. Esta feliz? Si cuando se fue no lo estaba en absoluto, que habra pasado en esa boveda para que Starlight haya cambiado de humor tan repentinamente? "Wow, te ves muy feliz, que paso en esa tal bóveda?" Le pregunto en un tono suave. La expresion le cambia rapidamente a una de nervios, trata de disimular, algo paso en esa boveda y voy a tratar de saber que fue.

"Bueno... Lo que pasa es que la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas han decidido quedarse en nuestro pueblo, y esa es una gran noticia para estar feliz no crees?" Dice Starlight en un tono sospechosamente alegre, "Dijeron que les gusto tanto nuestro pueblo que se quedarian aqui a vivir, creo que la bóveda les abrio los ojos, y tu tambien puedes hacerlo, no tienes ninguna Cutie Mark, asi que es perfecto, aceptaras nuestra cultura muy facilmente, ademas, esta es tu oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, recordaste tu nombre, ese es un comienzo, podemos construirte tu propio hogar aqui y seras muy feliz sin ningún talento especial"

Esto no esta bien, esta tratando desesperadamente de convencerme de quedarme aqui por siempre? Sin ningún talento especial? Es obvio que me esta ocultando algo, dudo mucho que las chicas hayan aceptado quedarse aqui como si nada. Tambien esta usando lo que le dije en mi contra, una promesa de un nuevo comienzo... No necesito un nuevo comienzo, yo tengo mi vida y quiero volver a ella.

"Ah si?" Le digo tranquilamente, "Que raro sabes? Cuando llegamos aqui, Rainbow Dash era la primera en querer irse de aqui, despues estaba Pinkie, no creo que le agrade la idea de quedarse aqui con tantas sonrisas falsas tampoco, Applejack igual, y es obvio que Twilight no puede quedarse aqui, tiene su propio castillo y todo, la unica que posiblemente quisiera eso es Fluttershy, pero no abandonaria a sus amigas ni a sus animales por quedarse aqui. No soy tonto Starlight, dime que les hiciste a las chicas, yo fui sincero contigo, ahora pido lo mismo de ti"

Ok, tal vez me excedi un poco con eso, y ahora lo mas probable es que me asesine por descubrirla, o tal vez me lave el cerebro como todos los ponies aqui, aunque prefiero que me asesine a eso la verdad.

"Tienes razon" Starlight suspira, "Escucha, en realidad la princesa y sus amigas no decidieron quedarse aqui, al menos no por su propia voluntad, sabes por que todos los ponies aqui tienen la misma Cutie Mark? Porque yo les quite las suyas para que entendieran que tener algun talento especial solo hace las vidas de los ponies horrible y sin amistad, yo les mostre la verdadera amistad y mira, todos estan feliz con ello. La bóveda es el lugar donde estan las Cutie Marks de todos, para que recuerden sus horribles vidas antes de ser iguales a los demas, y no te preocupes por la princesa y sus amigas, ellas se uniran a nosotros tarde o temprano, sin sus Cutie Marks, es solo cuestion de tiempo. Y sabes por que te estoy diciendo todo esto? Porque somos mas parecidos de lo que crees, te dare tiempo para que lo pienses otra vez, nos vemos en la mañana, Asumaky" Ella termina con un tono un poco alterado y enojado. Se esta llendo por las escaleras, yo solo me quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

Wow, simplemente, wow, ella me acaba de revelar todo solo porque somos mas parecidos de lo que creo? Que se supone que tiene que significar eso? No entiendo, a pesar de que la he descubierto, aún me esta ofreciendo ese nuevo comienzo... Hay algo que ella ve en mí, pero no se que. Como sea, ahora que se lo que pasa aqui, puedo hacer algo, de alguna manera le ha quitado las Cutie Marks a las chicas y a todos los ponies de este pueblo, y segun como lo dijo, parece que les esta lavando el cerebro para que 'acepten su cultura', que estupidez, las chicas no dejarian que les pasara eso... Verdad?

Esta oscureciendo, ahora no puedo hacer nada, de seguro Starlight esta en el piso de abajo, muy probablemente me estara vigilando ahora que se todo, tendre que esperar hasta mañana para poder salir minimo de esta casa sin que Starlight me descubra, por ahora, solo dormiré, ahora que cae la noche, siento que no he dormido en dias, me vendria bien descansar un poco, mañana en cuanto pueda buscaré a las chicas.

Todo esta oscuro, solo puedo ver un suelo gris, una luz que viene desde arriba pero que por alguna razon no ilumina donde estoy parado, puedo divisar lo que parece una puerta justo a mi derecha, pero hay otra a mi izquierda, las dos son exactamente iguales, pero por algun motivo parecen distintas, se supone que debo elegir? Por que solo hay dos? Que pasa si me quedo aqui sin hacer nada? Creo que eso no es una buena idea. La luz que hay justo arriba lentamente empieza a iluminar la puerta a mi derecha, si, no podria ser mas obvio que deberia ir por la derecha, pero, cual es la diferencia? No seria la primera vez que me engañan de esta manera, haciendome pensar que una decision es la correcta, solo para despues arruinarme, puedo sentir como un calor viene de la puerta de la izquierda, no me llega a quemar, se siente un poco tibio en realidad, no me quedo parado mas tiempo y empiezo a caminar lentamente a la puerta de la izquierda.

Mientras mas me acerco a la puerta, la otra lentamente se va desvaneciendo, como si esto fuera una decision sin retorno, el calor de la puerta empieza a crecer mientras mas me acerco, es raro, pero este calor se siente un poco familiar, no se por que, pero, una parte de mi no quiere entrar ahi, mientras que otra no puede esperar a abrir la puerta. Acerco mi mano temblorosa al picaporte de la puerta, girandola lentamente para abrirla, cuando esta se abre completamente, lo primero que veo es lo que parece ser un espejo en el fondo de esta habitacion de cuatro paredes, no se aprecia mucho, pero puedo decir que son negras con blanco en los bordes. Antes de entrar completamente en la habitacion, miro una última vez a la otra puerta, ya no hay nada, ha desaparecido junto con la luz, solo queda esta habitacion.

Camino lentamente al espejo de la habitacion, hay un silencio absoluto mientras lo hago, no escucho ni mis propios pasos, lo primero que alcanzo a divisar en el espejo es mi pelo, oscuro, como siempre ha sido, solo que un poco diferente y largo, un poco despeinado, tambien como siempre lo he tenido, nunca me he interesado en peinarme, no me gusta, prefiero tenerlo despeinado a tener que peinarlo todos los dias con gel y parecer presentable, simplemente no es lo mio. Cierro los ojos un momento mientras sigo caminando solo para reirme por una memoria que me llego y me hizo gracia, una vez que tuve que peinarme, con gel, y lo odie, pero fue por alguien especial, asi que no tenia opcion. Cuando abro los ojos mi risa instantaneamente para, que es lo que estoy viendo? Acaso es... Un pony? Que hace un pony en un lugar donde se supone que deberia esta mi reflejo? Es dificil de creer, pero ahi esta, un pony de color aguamarina claro, mirandome... Con unos ojos cian tambien un poco claros. Que demonios? Tiene la misma expresion que yo, una expresion de asombro, esto es alguna clase de broma? Hay alguna maldita camara oculta aqui?

Miro mi mano para asegurarme de que esto es una broma, tiene que serlo, mi mano esta ahi! Donde siempre ha estado, mis pies tambien, entonces por que hay un maldito pony en el espejo frente a mi? Cuando fijo mi vista en el espejo, el pony esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo, viendo su casco con la misma cara de horror que tengo yo, pero ahora, el baja su casco por su propia cuenta, mientras yo tengo mi mano aun a la altura de mi estomago y mi expresion de horror continua, el pony en el espejo cambia su expresion de la de horror que tenia antes, a una sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona mientras me mira, esto ya se esta saliendo de control.

Mientras doy un paso lentamente hacia atras tratando de alejarme del espejo, el pony con la sonrisa se empieza a reir, una risa que empieza suave, pero mientras mas me alejo, se rie mas y cada vez de una forma mas malevola, puedo ver que su ojo izquierdo empieza a sangrar, como si estuviera llorando, pero solo en ese ojo, y puedo notar que un color rojizo esta quitando el cian de ese ojo, mientras el otro simplemente se queda intacto, pero todo se vuelve mucho peor cuando me doy cuenta de que esta usando mi voz, nunca me habia reído de esa forma, es terrorifico. Me detengo repentinamente al notar mi pie resbalando, doy una mirada hacia atras para darme cuenta de que ya no hay suelo, ni tampoco puerta...

El pony del espejo, mientras sigue con su risa, empieza a caminar hacia mí, atravesando el espejo y saliendo de este, lo cual hace que mí corazon se pare por un momento, mandando escalofrios por todo mi cuerpo. Se esta acercando, y yo no puedo alejarme mas, que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Mientras mas se acerca, puedo sentir que mi ojo izquierdo se esta empezando a irrritar, lo cual causa que me salgan lagrimas involuntarias. Ya no hay otra opcion verdad? No puedo hacer nada mas, el suelo esta desapareciendo, ya no hay puerta por la cual salir, y tirarse a la oscuridad de debajo no parece una buena opcion, tendre que enfrentar a este ser, no hay otra manera.

Con un suspiro, cierro los ojos un momento para armarme de valor y empezar a caminar hacia adelante, con los puños cerrados y mi mirada en el pony demoniaco enfrente de mi, no me preocupo en las lagrimas que estan saliendo de mi ojo, aunque puedo sentir que se irrita mas cada vez que me acerco al pony.

Cuando se da cuenta de que me estoy acercando, termina de reirse, en cambio, vuelve a la sonrisa burlona de hace unos momentos, con una expresion igual de burlona, auque con un poco de sorpresa, aun sigue llorando sangre en su ojo izquierdo, y se puede notar que lo rojizo del mismo toma casi un cuarto del cian, es raro, parece casi como si fuera fuego comiendose el color de su ojo, muy, muy lentamente.

Cuando paro de caminar, el tambien para, estamos cara a cara en la oscuridad, mirandonos fijamente, mis puños estan temblando, no parece que tenga intencion de atacar por ahora, parece casi como si quisiera hablar, con un leve suspiro abro mi boca, es ahora o nunca.

"Q...Quien eres?" Pregunto con una voz temblorosa, no puedo creer que estoy tratando de hablar con un monstruo, si esto se sale de control otra vez, ya tengo mis puños preparados.

"Hm hm hm" Rie en voz baja, "Que quien soy? Es obvio no crees? Soy tu, soy quien fuiste y soy quien vas a volver a ser" Me dice con mi propia voz, solo que un poco mas grave. "C...Como? No entiendo, a que te refieres con todo eso?" Le digo en un tono un poco fuerte. "No necesitas entender, solo tienes que esperar" Me dice con la misma voz, "Esto ya ha empezado y no va a parar" Agrega apuntando a su ojo izquierdo con su casco, se quita unas cuantas gotas de sangre de su mejilla con el mismo casco y despues lo lame, "Aah, delicioso, siempre nos ha gustado este sabor, verdad?". Mi expresion cambia repentinamente a una de enojo y levanto un poco mis puños, "Estas loco?! Que demonios te pasa!? Eres un maldito monstruo!" Le grito mientras preparo mi puño para dar un golpe.

"Hm? Hm hm, ja ja ja ja!"Rie al notar mi proximo movimiento, "Tu no eres nada contra mi, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo seras!" Dice mientras cierra los ojos y suelta una carcajada mas fuerte. "Eso crees maldito monstruo?! Solo mirame!" Le grito lanzandole un golpe potente, el cual para con su casco sin siquiera mirarme, ni siquiera se inmutó un poco al recibirlo. "Ooh, buen comienzo" Dice mirandome otra vez con una expresion burlona, "Sera mejor que despiertes ahora, hay unas idiotas a las que tienes que 'Blagh' ayudar" Me dice justo antes de abrir sus alas para impulsarse un poco hacia arriba, dar una pequeña vuelta en el aire, y darme una patada contundente en mi pecho con una de sus patas traseras, tirandome a la oscuridad absoluta. Muy parecido a un esto es esparta en realidad. "Nos vemos pronto... Asumaky" Dice antes de perder el contacto visual.

"Aaaaaaah!" Grito al saltar un poco de la cama, joder, estoy sudando, que mierda ha sido eso? Me siento en la cama un momento mientras trato de quitarme el sudor con mi man... Cascos... Puedo ver por la ventana que ya ha amanecido, no hay señales de Starlight, creo que es mi momento, pensare en lo que acaba de pasar luego, ahora tengo que ayudar a las chicas.

Mientras logro ponerme sobre mis cascos, puedo sentir mi cuerpo entumido, solo he estado una tarde y una noche en cama, no es como para entumirse, entonces por que me siento asi? Camino hacia la ventana y al mirar por esta puedo ver que todos los ponies del pueblo estan juntos enfrente de una casa en específico, y ahi esta Starlight enfrente de todos mirando hacia esa casa. Que estara pasando ahi? Que se supone que hay en esa casa? Acaso sera ahi donde tiene a las chicas?

Mis dudas se aclaran en el momento en que se abre la puerta de la casa, ahi estan, las chicas, pero... Se ven diferentes, estan todas descoloridas y... Oh no, ya no tienen sus Cutie Marks! Ahora tienen ese espantoso simbolo de igual en sus flancos, asi que a eso se referia Starlight, les quita sus Cutie Marks y luego las reemplaza por esas cosas, pero como? No habia visto esto nunca, se que las Cutie Marks se pueden intercambiar, aunque habia sido un accidente, pero esto es aproposito, sera su magia? Si es asi entonces es más poderosa de lo que parece.

Cuando me alejo de la ventana, me empiezo a quitar las vendas que puedo con la boca, que son solo las que me cubren los cascos y unas cuantas de mi pecho, como se supone que se quitan las vendas los ponies? Supongo que con magia, asi me las puso Starlight despues de todo, puedo notar que mis heridas estan cicatrizadas, ya no tengo sangre ni tampoco me duele, solo unas cuantas manchas de las vendas pero eso es todo. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, me cuesta un poco y casi caigo de cara al suelo, pero logre bajar sano y salvo.

Abro la puerta principal un poco para poder ver la multitud de afuera, siguen ahi, solo que ahora solo esta Fluttershy afuera, y parece que Starlight la esta interrogando, como sea, tengo que salir de esta casa antes de que Starlight me vea. Mientras salgo lentamente de la casa, me pongo en un costado de esta para que no me vea nadie de la multitud, ahora Starlight esta hablando con un pony hincado frente a ella, es Party Favor, y parece que hizo algo mal. Me quedo en silencio mientras veo como el semental azul entra voluntariamente a la casa donde estan las chicas, pero Fluttershy esta afuera, acaso ya le lavaron el cerebro? Acaso ya es una de ellos? No puede ser... No puede ser! Como pude dejar que pasara esto?! Tengo que salir de aqui, tengo que pensar un plan. Mientras miro como la multitud se empieza a dicipar lentamente, me doy cuenta de que me quedo sin tiempo, volteo hacia mis lados para poder ver algun camino fuera del campo de vision del pueblo, noto una pequeña subida a mi izquierda, tiene rocas en la parte de arriba, parece buen lugar para esconderse.

Corro por la subida y me escondo detras de unas rocas, aqui muy dificilmente me podran ver desde el pueblo, y yo aun puedo ver la casa donde estan las chicas. Cuando volteo hacia la casa, puedo ver a Starlight y Fluttershy caminando hacia ella, parece que se quedara en su casa, menos mal que me fui, no podria ver a Fluttershy actuando como todos los locos de aqui, mejor me alejo más por si acaso. Mientras camino por el camino, es inevitable notar una cueva, una cueva muy grande, el lugar perfecto para estar mientras hago un plan para rescatar a las chicas, o al menos intentarlo.

Cuando entro a la cueva, puedo ver una luz proveniente de una zona en específico, me acerco para ver de qué se trata. "Wow" Es lo unico que sale de mi boca al descubrir una estructura alta, que parece alguna puerta gigante, solo que esta tiene un signo de igual brillante en la parte de arriba, y tiene lo que parecen ser muchas ventanas en el interior de esta cosa-puerta, con un pedestal enfrente de esta con una especie de vara. Mientras me acerco a la extraña estructura, mi expresion de asombro se hace cada vez mas notable, ahi estan! Todas las Cutie Marks de todos los ponies del pueblo, o al menos eso parece. Puedo ver un trebol de cuatro hojas, unos lentes, una manzana, una piña, un lapiz, un globo aerostático, una vela, un queso, etc etc. Esto esta repleto de Cutie Marks! Es increible, y para alguien que no supiera lo que esta pasando aqui, probablemente seria hermoso... Que bizarro.

Mientras sigo admirando las Cutie Marks, no tardo en encontrar 6 muy familiares, sip, son las Cutie Marks de Twilight y las demas, todas en la misma zona. Ok, como hago esto, como puedo sacar las Cutie Marks de aqui? Y auqnue descubriera como sacarlas, que pasara despues? Regresaran solas a sus dueñas? O solo se quedaran ahi flotando? Cuando estoy a punto de tocar la ventana donde esta la Cutie Mark de Twilight, mis orejas se sacuden al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la entrada a esta zona de la cueva, que sensación mas rara, mis orejas nunca habian hecho antes, tal vez porque antes no era un... Pony.

"Asi que aqui estas" Una voz familiar dice a mis espaldas, "Sabes, no debi haberte dejado solo, me preocupe un poco, pero despues de buscarte por todo el pueblo, me di cuenta de que lo mas probable era que estuvieras aqui" Comenta la voz. Me doy vuelta rapidamente solo para toparme con Starlight parada en la entrada. Por todo el pueblo? Cuanto tiempo estuve aqui? Tanto me tarde en admirar las Cutie Marks? Y ahora aqui estoy, en una cueva enfrente de una unicornio que se ve un poco decepcionada, bueno, creo que ahora si estoy perdido.

"Como te curaste tan rapido? Esas heridas no se debieron de haber curado tan rapido, que hiciste?" Me pregunta la yegua en un tono interrogativo. "No lo se, solo se curaron" Le respondo a Starlight en un tono de confusion, "Cuando me levante esta mañana, ya no me dolian, pero me sentia muy entumido por todo el cuerpo". "Interesante, eres muy interesante Asumaky, primero sales de la nada sin siquiera recordar tu nombre, luego te curas de unas heridas graves en una sola noche, y ahora encontraste por tu propia cuenta la bóveda. Incluso sin una Cutie Mark, es obvio que eres especial, pero no voy a permitir que arruines mi pueblo perfecto, alejate de esas Cutie Marks" Me advierte en un tono un poco alto. Oh rayos, ahora que hago? No puedo acobardarme ahora, si lo hago, ella se saldra con la suya, y no puedo permitirlo, incluso si me mata, tengo que hacer algo.

"Y que pasa si no lo hago?" Digo con un tono firme mientras tomo una postura firme tambien. "Que? Acaso me estas retando?" Pregunta Starlight con un poco de ira, "Yo te di una estancia, yo te di cuidado cuando aun tenias esas heridas, y yo te ofrecí un nuevo comienzo despues de lo que perdiste todo!" Ella grita encendiendo su cuerno en un aura mentosa. "Tu no sabes nada Starlight" Le digo con el mismo tono firme, "Si, se que tu me ayudaste con mis heridas y mi estancia aqui, y te agradezco eso, pero no necesito tu compasión, yo ya tenia mi vida hecha, y si, tambien lo perdi todo, pero eso fue en el pasado, no sabes nada de mi realmente" Le digo mientras avanzo lentamente hacia ella. Aunque pueda llegar a ella sin que me lance por los aires con su magia, que hago despues? No puedo golpearla, sigue siendo una chica, creo que no seria muy ético de mi parte.

Mientras avanzo, puedo notar que ella esta retrocediendo un poco, parece que lo que le dije la puso a pensar, creo que puedo aprovechar esto. "No tienes que hacer esto Starlight, sabes perfectamente que esto esta mal, no se por que lo has hecho, pero aun puedes parar, puedo ayudarte si me dejas" Le digo con una tono suave mientras sigo acercandome a ella. Mi corazon esta temblando, de verdad puedo ayudar a Starlight, de verdad puedo hacer que abra los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuando llego a la yegua, noto que esta sollozando, no puedo evitar sentirme triste por ella, debio sufrir mucho para llegar al punto de quitarles las Cutie Marks a todos en un pueblo entero, no conozco su historia, pero estaria encantado de escucharla.

"Puedes arreglar esto Starlight" Le digo mientras pongo mi casco sobre su hombro, "Solo tienes que devolverles sus Cutie Marks a todos, no puedes seguir con esta farsa". "Yo... Yo... No, necesito, tu ayuda!" Ella grita empujándome hacia atrás. Justo despues de recobrar el equilibrio, siento una presion en mi cuello que cada vez es mas fuerte, en efecto, estoy siendo estrangulado por la magia de Starlight, tratando de mantenerme firme, me acerco lentamente a Starlight nuevamente, "No lo... Hagas Starlight 'agh!' No... Hagas algo de lo que... Te puedas arrepentir" Le digo en un tono ahogado. "Lo siento Asumaky, pero no dejare que destruyas todo lo que he hecho, incluso si tengo que matarte aqui y ahora"

Entonces, asi va a ser? Asesinado por una pony loca que probablmente tiene algunos problemas mentales? Voy a morir en una cueva donde probablemente nadie me encontrara? Que ridiculo, practicamente acabo de llegar a Equestria, el mundo de los ponies y la magia, y voy a morir en una maldita cueva por querer ayudar a alguien que tal vez no se merecia que la ayudaran, pero que puedo hacer, es mi naturaleza despues de todo. Puedo sentirlo, la presion en mi cuello esta aumentando, ya he dejado de retorcerme tratando de buscar una manera de salir de esta magia, es imposible, es demasiado fuerte, no puedo hacer nada. Por que me pasa esto? Yo trato de ser bueno, incluso en este mundo lleno de ponies, traté de ayudar a Starlight, pero ella agarro mi mano y me lanzo por un precipicio, por un momento me la creí, crei que de verdad podia ayudarla, crei que la podia hacer cambiar, que tonto fui, y ahora voy a dejar que me mate? No, no dejare que lo haga, no esta zorra, aun tengo cosas importantes por las que vivir, una vida a la que regresar, y no dejare que esta idiota me quite lo que me costo tanto construir, no dejare que se interponga en mi meta.

Apretando mis dientes, logro poder concentrarme lo suficiente como para mover mi casco hasta el aura mentosa en mi cuello, estoy a unos centimetros del suelo, volteando un poco hacia enfrente, puedo verla, Starlight, esta con una cara muy decidida a acabar conmigo. Mis ojos empiezan a arder, asi es como se siente que te estrangulen? Tus ojos se empiezan a irritar? No importa, no puedo perder mas tiempo, mi cabeza se esta nublando, si no salgo de esta pronto me desmayaré y estare perdido.

Maldita sea, ya no tengo fuerza en mi casco, solo puedo apoyarlo sobre el aura de mi cuello, puedo tocarlo, pero no puedo hacer nada para romperlo. No puede ser... No puedo creerlo! Esta perra va a matarme si no hago algo! Pero ya no me quedan fuerzas, mi mente se esta poniendo en blanco, mi vision se esta poniendo borrosa, y puedo sentir lagrimas saliendo de mi ojo izquierdo, que raro, no siento mi ojo derecho con lagrimas, solo un poco irritado, pero el izquierdo se esta irritando mas, hasta el punto de soltar lagrimas, guau, siento un calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, y cada vez crece mas.

Starlight Glimmer, tu no sabes lo que he vivido, lo que he sufrido, lo que he perdido, ni siquiera sabes quien soy en realidad, no soy un pony, soy un ser humano, una persona, alguien que tenia su vida, una vida por la cual sudó sangre y pisó fuego. No se tu historia, pero no me importa, tampoco se porque dices que somos tan parecidos, pero tampoco me importa, incluso si sacrificaste mucho para lograr tener esta mierda de pueblo, no me importa. Y si alguien tiene que morir aqui y ahora, te aseguro que no voy a ser yo.

Con mis dientes apretados y mi mirada fija en Starlight, suelto un gruñido ahogado pero potente, mientras uso toda mi fuerza en el casco que tengo sobre el aura mentosa en mi cuello, puedo escuchar como si algo de cristal se fracturara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, suelto un grito mientras pongo aún mas fuerza en mi casco, rompiendo completamente el aura mentosa de mi cuello y asi liberandome de la magia de Starlight.

Caigo primero con mis cascos traseros, justo despues pongo mis delanteros para estar sobre cuatro cascos frente a Starlight. Tosiendo un poco con mi casco derecho en mi cuello, no dejo de mirar a Starlight, esta cansada y parece aterrada, parece que utilizó mas poder del de debia en ese hechizo.

Me acerco lentamente a ella, esta temblando con una expresión de horror, si, yo tambien estaria temblando si mi muerte estuviera cerca, y de hecho, lo estuvo hace un momento. Con mi mirada fija en sus ojos, me pongo justo frente a ella, parece como si ya supiera lo que le voy a hacer, solo con mirarme a los ojos. Incluso parece que estuviera mirando a un monstruo, todo mi cuerpo arde, mi ojo izquierdo arde y llora, pero el derecho ya dejo de irritarse hace un momento, esta completamente normal.

Esta sensacion... Es la misma que la de aquel sueño, cuando me encontraba cara a cara con ese mons... Oh no.

Me hago un poco hacia atras al darme cuenta de lo que esta pasando, de lo que estaba haciendo, y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miro a Starlight de nuevo, tiene lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, en que estaba pensando? Enserio yo iba a...? No, yo no haria algo asi. Mi cuerpo se esta empezando a entumir, pero mi ojo izquierdo sigue irritado y soltando lagrimas.

Quitandome unas cuantas lágrimas de mi ojo, me acerco una vez mas a Starlight, sigue aterrada y paralizada, me tiene miedo, aun con la expresion de confusión que tengo ahora mismo, tiene miedo de mí. Dejó de mirarme cuando retrocedi un poco, ahora esta mirando al suelo con los ojos cerrados, aun llorando, parece que se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerme, y ahora esta arrepentida porque cree que la matare.

Coloco mi casco derecho en el hombro de Starlight, puedo sentir un espasmo repentino proveniente de la yegua justo al tocarla, para luego sentir sus temblores en mi casco.

Cierro mis ojos y coloco mis dos cascos en la espalda de Starlight poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, abrazandola, puedo escuchar un suspiro de susto viniendo de la yegua mientras los dos nos sentamos en el suelo, repentinamente abre los ojos y puedo sentir sus lagrimas bajando por mi espalda, seguramente ella tambien sienta las que estan saliendo de mi ojo. Despues de unos momentos, puedo sentir sus cascos en mi espalda tambien.

"A...Asumaky? Po...Por que?" Me dice en un tono sollozante y tembloroso. "Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no importa lo que hayan hecho" Le digo en voz baja mientras noto como mi ojo izquierdo deja de irritarse poco a poco. Starlight me esta abrazando más fuerte, por fin lo ha entendido.

"Ahora!" Dice una voz desde la entrada de la cueva, y antes de que pueda abrir mis ojos para ver de quien se trata, Starlight y yo somos completamente empapados en agua, haciendonos dejar de abrazarnos para mirar a quien sea que haya hecho esto.

Grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo a todos los ponies del pueblo mirandonos, con una cara de sorpresa y algunos con enojo. Puedo ver a todas las chicas entre ellos, todas con unas ojeras increibles, siguen descoloridas y con esa Cutie Mark en sus flancos, y estan con una cara de enojo. No tardo mucho al darme cuenta de que no me estan mirando a mi, sino a Starlight, pero antes de que pudiera voltear hacia ella, puedo ver que una yegua color amarillo pastel con melena rosa se acerca volando muy rapido hacia mi, tacleandome a una distancia considerable hacia atras y dejandome tirado en el suelo con ella encima de mi, una sensacion muy rara en efecto.

"E...Estas bien?" Dice Fluttershy mientras empieza a llorar, llenando mi cara de sus lágrimas muy rapidamente, "Cuando Starlight dijo que te habias ido me preocupe mucho y... y...". "Wow tranquila, estoy bien, como me encontraste?" Le pregunto con un tono amable. "Cuando Starlight salio a buscarte, no pude evitar seguirla, y cuando llegé a la cueva lo primero que vi fue que..." Ella dice rompiendo en más lágrimas, llenandome la cara con aun más de ellas. "Fluttershy, que fue lo que viste?" Le pregunto levantando un poco mi tono. " Vi que te estaba estrangulando!" Ella llora, "Despues corri hacia el pueblo lo mas rapido que pude, y logre convencer al pueblo de que dejaran salir a las chicas para que pudieran venir todos aqui"Ella explica. " Y por que lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarnos agua a mi y a Starlight?"Le pregunto tratando de quitarmela de encima, lo cual es imposible debido a la posicion en la que estamos. "Porque cuando subio al cuarto en el que estabas antes de irte, por accidente derramó un vaso de agua sobre ella, haciendo que su Cutie Mark real apareciera" Ella explica por fin levantandose de mi un poco sonrojada para luego sentarse frente a mi, "Asi que les dije a los ponies del pueblo que trajeran agua para descubrirla, aunque no me creyeron al principio, pude convencerlos diciendoles que se los demostraria" Ella explica quitandose las lagrimas.

"Su Cutie Mark real?" Digo mientras inclino mi cabeza para poder ver a Starlight, en efecto, el signo de igual que tenia por Cutie Mark ha desaparecido, en cambio tiene una pequeña estrella morada con pequeños picos blancos saliendo de esta, como la de Twilight, solo que la estrella tiene una notable estela mentosa detras, raro, aun no entiendo muy bien las Cutie Marks.

Starlight un momento despues voltea para mirarme, tiene una cara de enojo, pero cambió a una de tristesa y nervios al tener contacto visual conmigo. Despues de unos segundos, su expresion cambia a una con un ceño fruncido mientras voltea otra vez hacia la multitud enfrente de ella, encendiendo su cuerno con su magia y creando una explosión de luz cegadora, obviamente cegándonos a todos en la cueva. Mientras todos gritan de confusión, yo me froto los ojos tratando de recobrar la vista lo mas rapido posible.

"contactaré contigo en cuanto pueda" La voz indudable de Starlight me susurra al oido. "Starlight?! Espera!" Grito volteando hacia el lado en el que me susurró mientras me sigo frotando los ojos. Cuando por fin recupero la vista, Starlight se ha ido, solo estan todos los ponies del pueblo y las chicas, algunos todavía tallandose los ojos. Inmediatamente me levanto y corro hacia afuera de la cueva. "O...Oye! Adonde vas?" Puedo escuchar a Fluttershy gritar atras de mí mientras sigo corriendo, pero estoy demasiado concentrado en salir de la cueva para contestarle.

Cuando por fin salgo de la cueva, no veo señal de Starlight, de verdad se fue, rayos, me hubiera gustado haber podido hablar mas con ella. Mientras sigo mirando a los alrededores, repentinamente escucho como algo de cristal se rompe, parece que los ponies rompieron la estructura que tenia sus Cutie Marks, bien, al menos esto ya se ha acabado.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, lo primero que veo son las chicas, ya no tienen ojeras y se ven más coloridas, sin mencionar que ya todas tienen sus Cutie Marks de vuelta, detras de ellas empiezan a salir los ponies del pueblo, todos muy diferentes, ya todos tienen su propio peinado y Cutie Mark, y ahora tienen una sonrisa indudablemente auténtica, me siento feliz por ellos, ahora son libres de mostrar sus talentos sin ningun miedo.

Las chicas se acercan a mi, todas con una sonrisa, excepto Fluttershy, ella esta toda sonrojada atras de las chicas, probablemente por la situación en la que estábamos hace un rato.

"Asi que asi es como se acaba el problema de el 'Pueblo de la igualdad' eh?" Les digo a las chicas en broma. "Pueblo de la igualdad? De donde sacaste ese nombre?" Pregunta Rainbow Dash volando encima de mí. "Lo acabo de inventar, pero no se preocupen, ya no tendran que llamar asi a este pueblo, al menos ya no mas" Les comento con una sonrisa.

"Fluttershy nos contó lo que paso ahi adentro" Dice Twilight acercandose mas a mi, "Estas seguro de que estas bien?". "Si si" Le contesto a Twilight con energia, "Solo mirame, estoy bien, ya ni siquiera tengo heridas". "Eso... Parece" Twilight comenta con un tono de sorpresa, "Pero bueno, estas bien y eso es lo que importa" Ella agrega, "Ahora que todo se ha acabado, que harás ahora?"Pregunta en un tono nervioso, "Ya estas completamente curado, asi que puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso puedes quedarte aqui si quieres"

"Puedo ir con ustedes?" Pregunto con un poco de vergüenza, "La verdad no creo poder quedarme aqui, y tambien me gustaria mucho conocer Ponyville" Les digo con un tono bajo. Puedo notar más de una sonrisa entre las chicas, creo que estan felices de que las acompañe, es una buena oportunidad para conocer a alguien que cayó del cielo despues de todo. "Oh, bueno, esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres no hay ningun problema" Dice Twilight en un tono alegre, parece que esta feliz, estoy seguro de que es porque va a poder interrogarme y probablemente experimentar conmigo, lo tipico de Twilight cuando se encuentra con algo desconocido.

De camino hacia las vias de tren donde empezó todo, me pregunto que pasara ahora, ire a Ponyville, pero despues que? Oh bueno, supongo que lo descubrire cuando llegue, ademas, estoy exhausto, que casi te maten de verdad te cansa, o tal vez fue porque no descanse al tener esa pesadilla? Como sea, primero lo primero, llegar a Ponyville. Las chicas se despidieron de todos los del pueblo, menos yo, no lo vi necesario, no llegaron a verme tanto como para despedirme como si lo hubieran hecho.

El tren ha llegado, todos nos subimos abordo y este empieza a avanzar, me tocó estar sentado junto a Twilight, espero que no me empiece a interrogar ahora, solo quiero llegar a Ponyville, el lugar al que cualquier fan del show soñaria con ir, y ahora aqui estoy, en un tren directo hacia ese lugar. "Por cierto" Comenta Twilight justo en el tono que no queria escuchar, "Como conoces Ponyville?"

"Uff... Es una larga historia"


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: DEJANDO ALGUNAS COSAS CLARAS

No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo llevamos en el tren, estoy realmente cansado como para estar atento al tiempo, pero creo que han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que dejamos el pueblo, estoy feliz por ellos, recuperaron sus Cuite Marks y con ellas sus talentos, ahora podran volver a vivir normalmente.

He estado platicando con Twilight, no se ha despegado de mi en todo el viaje, me ha estado preguntando sobre como conozco Ponyville si ni siquiera he estado ahi todavia, que como mis heridas se curaron tan rápido, que que fue exactamente lo que paso en la bóveda cuando estaba con Starlight, cosas asi, pero yo le he estado diciendo que estoy muy cansado para decírselo todo ahora, que esperara a que estuvieramos en Ponyville, aunque se que no dudara en volverme a preguntar en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Ya ha pasado un buen rato, puedo ver por la ventana que aun es de dia, que raro, ha sido de dia mucho tiempo, supongo que el lapso dia-noche en Equestria es muy diferente a la tierra, aqui son ponies los que bajan y suben el sol y la luna, tendre que acostumbrarme a la logica de aqui.

Twilight se ha ido a otro aciento a charlar con las demas chicas, yo mientras tanto sigo sentado con la mirada al suelo, pensando, y tratando de no caer dormido en el tren, seria un poco vergonzoso.

No me habia puesto a pensarlo antes, pero, donde se supone que me quedaré en Ponyville? Acaso hay algun tipo de posada? No creo, nunca he visto una en el show, entonces, tendré que quedarme con alguna de las chicas? Eso seria muy raro, conozco sus hogares, pero no es lo mismo estar realmente en uno de ellos a solo verlos y conocerlos verdad? Como se supone que será? Si me quedo en Sweet Apple Acres, no tendre porblemas con Granny Smith? O con Big Mac? O con Applebloom?! Rayos, que les dirá Applejack? No, creo que el hogar de Applejack no es muy buena opcion. Y que tal Sugarcube Corner? Tampoco, seria lo mismo que con Applejack, creo que seria un estorbo o una carga para los Cake. Eso me deja con la cabaña de Fluttershy, la boutique de Rarity, la casa de Rainbow Dash, y el castillo de Twilight. No me quedare ni con Fluttershy ni con Rainbow Dash, sus casas son personales, asi que no creo que les agrade tener a alguien completamente desconocido viviendo en sus hogares, y con Rarity seria igual, ufff... No creo que pueda quedarme con alguna de las chicas realmente, incluso si la que me queda es Twilight, estoy seguro de que a Spike no le caere bien.

Mientras bostezo un poco, Twilight repentinamente se teletransporta a mi lado, fijando instantaneamente su mirada en mi. Si no estuviera tan cansado, tal vez me hubiera dado un buen susto, pero solo le correspondo la mirada, no me he visto la cara, pero estoy seguro de que tengo ojeras, espero que Twilight no lo note.

"Oye, estuve hablando con las chicas y estuvimos decidiendo el lugar de tu hospedaje en Ponyville" Me dice con un tono alegre, yo solo la sigo mirando. "Todas querian que te quedaras en sus casas, creen que seria una muy buena oportunidad para conocerte mejor y que tu las pudieras conocer a ellas, pero hemos decidido que lo mas inteligente es que te quedes en mi castillo, al menos por ahora, ademas, estoy segura de que le caeras muy bien a Spike jeje" Me explica con una sonrisa. "Jeje... Gracias por hacermelo saber Twilight..." Le digo en un tono cansado. Ok, eso me hace sentir como un completo tonto por todo lo que acabo de pensar, al final, todo salio al contrario de como lo habia pensado.

Despues de unos momentos, el tren se detiene, hemos llegado a Ponyville, ahora al castillo de Twilight. Dejo que las chicas bajen primero, y yo salgo del tren al final, la estacion esta vacia, solo estamos las chicas y yo, bien, ojala no encontrmos a nadie de camino al castillo.

El camino no fue tan malo, aunque si habian algunos ponies en las calles, las chicas estuvieron alrededor mio formando un circulo, asi que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, o al menos eso es lo que espero. Llegamos a las puertas del castillo, las cuales Twilight abre justo despues de que subimos las escaleras, despues todos entramos y Twilight las cierra inmediatamente. Sigo a las chicas por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegamos a una sala enorme con una mesa de cristal un poco grande y siete sillas tambien de cristal alrededor de esta, creo que este debe ser el mapa del que Twilight estaba hablando cuando estabamos en el pueblo, raro.

Lentamente me acerco a la mesa, es increible, es un mapa de lo que parece ser Equestria, con un tono que parece casi holografico, muy raro, pero sin duda increible para la vista. Cuando me doy la vuelta, puedo ver que las chicas se estan retirando, no se por que, pero tampoco me preocupa tanto, en cuanto antes pueda dormir mejor.

Para cuando logro darme cuenta, Twilight ya esta enfrente de mi, con una mirada muuuy curiosa, parece que no le importa lo cansado que estoy, ella solo quiere respuestas a las millones de peguntas que tiene para mi, genial.

"Supongo que aun no es hora de descansar verdad?" Le pregunto a Twilight con un tono cansado pero un poco bromista. "Lo siento, sé que estas cansado, pero hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar antes de nada" Me dice con una voz suave. "'Yaaaawn' Esta bien, pero que sea rapido por favor" Le comento con un bostezo mientras me siento en la silla mas cercana que tengo, Twilight se sienta en la que esta al lado mio.

Rayos estas cosas estan heladas, como alguien se puede sentar en esto sin sentir un escalofrio instantaneo?

"Primero lo primero" Me dice Twilight con una mirada seria pero con un toque de curiosidad, "Fluttershy me dijo que cuando estaba en la bóveda, escucho a Starlight llamarte por un nombre, es esto cierto?" Me pregunta con el mismo tono. "Si, es cierto, perdon por no habertelo dicho en cuanto pude, estaba muy cansado y un poco en shock por lo ocurrido, pero... Creo que por fin recorde mi nombre" Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Asumaky"

La expresion de Twilight cambia inmediatamente a una de sorpresa, es normal, mi nombre no es nada parecido a lo que ella conoce, no es un nombre pony normal, de hecho, no creo que incluso sea un nombre pony, solo se que es mi nombre.

"Si, lo se, no es un nombre comun por aqui, pero ese es mi nombre" Le digo con un tono suave. "No, esta bien, es solo que me sorprendi un poco es todo, que bien que lo recordaste" Me dice mientras vuelve a su expresion anterior, "Ahora, dime, de donde vienes exactamente? Se que no eres de por aqui, asi que dime de donde eres"Continua en un tono un poco mas fuerte.

Con mi mirada hacia abajo y mis ojos cerrados empiezo a hablar en un tono serio, "Twilight, se que eres la princesa de la amistad, y se que eres una muy buena per...Pony, una muy buena pony, pero crees que es buena idea preguntarme eso justo ahora con mi situacion actual?". "No es por interrogarte de mala manera, para nada, solo lo pregunto para poder asi ayudarte, pero si estas demasiado cansado como para contarmelo ahora, entiendo" Me dice con un tono suave. Es cierto, ella no me lo preguntaria con fines malos no? Ademas, si alguien puede entender lo que esta pasando y puede ayudarme, es ella.

"Tienes razon, lo siento, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza que no puedo explicar, pero confio en ti Twilight, se que puedes ayudarme y no voy a rechazar esa ayuda"Le digo dirigiendo mi mirada cansada hacia ella con una sonrisa.

"No soy de aqui, es cierto, en realidad, no soy ni de aqui ni de ningun otro lado" Le digo con un tono cansado pero serio, "La verdad es que soy de otro mundo, dimension, realidad, como lo quieras llamar, pero no soy de Equestria" Continuo. La expresion de Twilight es de increible sorpesa, pero a la vez de confusión, espero que no me tome por un loco, en verdad necesito que entienda lo que esta pasando.

"Eso es... Muy interesante pe-". "Oh, y se pone peor" La interrumpo, "Ni siquiera soy un pony" Le comento con un tono bajo. Ok, le acabo de decir que no soy un pony, como va a reaccionar a eso? Acaso estoy llendo demasiado rápido? "No eres un pony? Pero si e-". "Se que ahora mismo parezco un pony" La vuelvo a interrumpir, "Pero no se por que, de donde vengo en realidad no hay ponies de colores y mucho menos con cuernos o alas, somos seres bípedos, asi que ya puedes hacerte una idea del por que tuve tantas dificultades para poder andar... Asi" Le digo con un tono un poco bajo y desganado. "No pertenezco aqui, quiero volver a mi mundo, aunque hay gente que daria lo que fuera por estar donde yo estoy ahora mismo, no me importa, yo tenia un hogar, trabajo, amigos, responsabilidades, que se supone que pasara con todo eso?! No puedo simplemente dejar que todo eso se esfume no?!"Le digo a Twilight levantando mi voz y con una expresion de furia. "Asumaky... Tu ojo..." Me dice con un tono de preocupacion un poco bajo. Mi expresion cambia de repente de una de furia a una de confusión. Lentamente paso mi... Casco por mi ojo derecho, nunca despegando mi mirada de la Twilight, es obvio que esta preocupada y un poco aterrada, pero por que? No siento nada en ninguno de mis ojos. "No, el otro..." Me comenta con el mismo tono. Cuando paso mi casco por mi ojo izquierdo puedo sentir un escalofrio instantaneo por todo mi cuerpo, estoy... Llorando? No, no es algo tan líquido como lagrimas, es un poco viscoso, que es lo que esta saliendo de mi ojo?

Cuando pongo mi casco frente a mí para poder ver lo que esta saliendo de mi ojo, mi sangre se convierte en hielo y mi saliva en piedras, no... No puede ser verdad... Estoy realmente?... Llorando sangre?...

No puedo evitar empezar a temblar, mi vision se esta poniendo borrosa, miro a Twilight apartando mi casco un poco de mi campo de visión, esta muy confundida y aterrada, bueno, no es la única. Estoy tratando de mantenerme calmado, pero no es muy facil cuando estas literalmente llorando maldita sangre por tu ojo izquierdo, sigue cayendo, esta empezando a cubrir la parte del mapa en la que estoy sentado y mis... Cascos traseros, genial.

Poniendo mi cabeza en orden por un momento, dejo de temblar y trato de ignorar lo que esta pasando solo por unos segundos, "Twilight, se que esto es... Muy raro y dificil de entender..." Le digo con un tono un poco ahogado pero suave, espero que se calme un poco por la manera que le estoy hablando, incluso si esto parece una pelicula de terror hecha realidad para ella, necesito que se calme, "Pero necesito un baño, y lo necesito ahora, por favor" Continuo. Sacudiendo su cabeza un poco y tratando de no perder tambien la calma, Twilight vuelve a una posicion seria y empieza a hablar, "Claro, por aqui, rapido". Inmediatamente Twilight se levanta de su silla y empieza a correr hacia los pasillos del castillo, yo la sigo rapidamente despues. Al entrar al pasillo por donde entramos, rapidamente señala una puerta de entre la multitud de estas, es increible que sepa donde estan los baños de entre tantas puertas exactamente iguales. Sin demorarme más, abro la puerta y rapidamente me miro en el primer espejo que veo, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, en efecto, mi ojo izquierdo esta llorando puta sangre, pero eso es lo menos que me preocupa cuando me doy cuenta de que... Esa maldita pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, estoy llorando sangre, como lo estaba haciendo el monstruo de la pesadilla, soy un maldito pony mirando un puto espejo, como la pesadilla, y... Ahi esta ese color rojizo... Comiendose lentamente el cian, tampoco se mueve, parece como un pequeño fuego que sale de un lateral de mi ojo, que ira avanzando poco a poco... Maldita sea, por que justo ahora? Por que justo cuando acabo de llegar al castillo de Twilight?

La sangre no deja de salir y ya me estoy comenzando a marear, me voy a desangrar por mi maldito ojo si no encuentro una forma de parar esto, piensa Asumaky piensa, cuando comenzo esto exactamente? Estaba hablando con Twilight sobre mi lugar de origen y sobre lo que tengo alli, justo despues de eso empezó...

Creo que se lo que tengo que hacer...

Me alejo del espejo para poder agarrar una toalla que esta al lado de este, me limpio toda la sangre que tengo por mi cara y cascos, y luego con una parte todavia limpia la coloco en mi cara.

Todo esta oscuro, ok, todo esta tranquilo, bien, tienes que tranquilizarte Asumaky, si esto esta conectado de alguna manera con tus emociones, entonces tienes que calmarte y dejar de pensar en lo que le dijiste a Twilight, ella puede ayudarte, solo tienes que dejarla, descubriras que te esta pasando, y todo volvera a la normalidad, solo tienes que calmarte.

Con un suspiro, me quito la toalla de la cara lentamente, esta cubierta de sangre obviamente, pero ya no esta cayendo más, ha dejado de salir de mi ojo, bien, es bueno saber lo que acabo de descubrir.

Cuando volteo hacia la puerta, Twilight esta ahi parada, con una cara de sorpresa, bueno, si antes tenía dudas sobre mí, ahora tendra el doble o el triple, creo que no le va a gustar la respuesta que tengo para ella...

Cierro mi ojo izquierdo y comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la alicornio, tratando de ignorar lo mareado que me siento ahora mismo, quiero al menos explicarle un poco mas, solo para que queden claras algunas cosas.

"Twilight... Yo..." Le digo en un tono muy cansado y roto, sueno casi como si estuviera borracho, estoy muy jodido, pero tengo que decirle a Twilight lo que acaba de pasar. "Shh" Me dice con una voz suave, "No se lo que acaba de pasar, pero se que no debi haber sacado el tema, lo siento, pero creo que deberiamos ir a un hospital" Ella continua. "Hospital?... No... No es necesario Twilight, estoy bien, solo necesito... Descansar un poco, es todo"Le explico con la misma voz. "Estas seguro? No nos tardariamos nada, puedo teletransportarnos a ambos ahi en un segundo sabes?" Me dice con el mismo tono suave. "Si, lo se, pero no necesito un hospital, no quiero hacer esto mas grande, te lo explicare todo, solo que... Ahora necesito descansar, por favor". "Esta bien, si eso quieres" Ella termina con un suspiro y encendiendo su cuerno con magia.

Sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, Twilight me levanta del suelo con su magia y me saca del baño, mientras me sigue levitando por los pasillos del castillo, pude ver de reojo la especie de mapa-mesa de cristal, deje una buena cantidad de sangre ahi, y deje un rastro tambien por el suelo, wow, de verdad perdí sangre, estaba saliendo demasiada de mi ojo, estoy seguro de que en la pesadilla ese ser no estaba llorando tanta sangre como yo, pero... Por que? Tampoco estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me tomó llegar al baño y parar las lágrimas, tal vez me quede tiempo de más tratando de no perder la calma que no me fije muy bien en la sangre que estaba perdiendo, esto se esta saliendo de control.

Twilight deja de caminar y abre una puerta con sus propios cascos, esta vez obviamente estamos en un dormitorio, una cama, lo que parece ser un armario y una pequeña mesa, nada mas, todos los muebles vinieron con el castillo? He de admitir que es genial.

Lentamente Twilight me deja sobre la cama, no lo habia notado por mi estado, pero se sintio como si estuviera sin gravedad, aunque tecnicamente asi estuve, pero es dificil de explicar, mis interiores estan un poco revueltos, no creo que vuelva a dejar que alguien me levite de nuevo, al menos si puedo evitarlo.

Miro a Twilight con mi ojo todavia cerrado, esta preocupada, me alegra que haya estado conmigo cuando paso todo esto, no se si hubiera podido hacer algo si hubiera estado por mi cuenta, pero no importa, ahora solo quiero descansar.

"Twilight" Le digo con mi mismo tono medio borracho de hace un momento, "Podrias dejarme alguna toalla por aqui por favor?" Continuo, no es para nada en especial, solo por si acaso, ademas, cuando vuelva a levantarme, probablemente tendre sangre coagulada por mi ojo, y no quiero algun tipo de enfermedad por eso, asi que me quitare los residuos en cuanto que pueda.

"Si... No hay problema"Me dice en un tono normal, parece que ya todo se calmó un poco, bien. Unos segundos despues una toalla aparece en la mesa que esta al lado de la cama con un destello purpura, caracteristico de Twilight.

"Ahi esta, algo mas que necesites?" Me dice con el mismo tono, se nota que aun sigue preocupada, la entiendo, "Twilight" Le digo en con mi voz medio borracha pero suave, "No vas a llevarme a ningun otro lado mientras duermo verdad?" Le digo. "Que?! Por supuesto que n-". "Ni tampoco vas a experimentar conmigo mientras duermo verdad?" La interrumpo, su expresion cambia a una que la delata sin duda, si que iba a experimentar conmigo mientras dormia, esta bien que tenga mucha curiosidad por lo que acaba de ver, pero tampoco quiero que se vuelva loca por eso. "Buenas noches, Asumaky" Me dice justo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Al final no le pude explicar nada mas, rayos, bueno, al menos ahora puedo descansar un poco, dijo buenas noches? Entonces supongo que en algun momento desde que entramos al castillo debio de anochecer sin que me diera cuenta. Con mi mirada al techo, abro mi ojo izquierdo, se siente raro, como si lo tuviera un poco adolorido pero no tanto como para preocuparme, supongo que eso pasa cuando lloras sangre? Je, algunas personas en la tierra me llamarian algun tipo de demonio o un anticristo si me vieran hacer eso allá, no soy un tipo religioso, pero conozco algunas religiones muy bien como para saber lo que piensan de alguien que llora maldita sangre.

La adrenalina del momento me quitó completamente el sueño por un momento, no creo que me vuelva a dar sueño en un rato, eso me da algo de tiempo para pensar.

Por que? Por que me paso esto? No voy a negarlo mas, esa pesadilla fue real, ese ser tenia razón, pero... La primera vez que paso esto fue en la bóveda con Starlight, y me ardia como un infierno, ademas no llore puta sangre, llore lagrimas comunes y corrientes, entonces, por que ahora sangre? Y tambien, por que justo ahora empezó esa mierda rojiza a aparecer en mi ojo?

Esto nunca me habia pasado en la tierra, nunca habia tenido problemas en mi ojo izquierdo, solo una vez en el derecho, pero no fue tan grave como para que me ardiera y empezara a llorar sangre, sera acaso porque estoy en Equestria? Acaso es la magia de aqui lo que me esta haciendo esto? Puede ser, pero eso no explica lo de Starlight, por un momento estuve seguro de que iba a... Matarla... Pero yo no haria eso, nunca lo haria, yo no...

Sera ese monstruo de mi sueño? Sera el? El que me esta haciendo esto? Tch, demasiadas preguntas, pero no logro tener todas las respuestas, si quiero saber si el es el que me esta haciendo esto, tendre que preguntárselo yo mismo, solo tengo que volver a tener otra pesadilla verdad? Esta vez ire sin miedo, yo no soy ningun cobarde, ademas, es solo un sueño, no te puede pasar nada en un sueño no? No... Pierdo nada con intentar, necesito... Saber... Que est... Pasand...

Estoy en mi... Casa? Como volvi aqui? De verdad todo la cosa de Equestria fue un sueño? Pero si parecia tan real, oh bueno, estoy de vuelta, no me voy a quejar.

Mientras me siento en el sofa de mi sala, puedo ver que es de noche por la ventana, que raro, pero no tengo sueño, acaso volvi a revolver mis horas de sueño? Bueno, como sea, que sueño mas raro fue ese, yo? En Equestria? Digo, no negare que fue interesante mientras duró pero... Vaya que fue raro...

Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina por algun bocadillo nocturno, una manzana o pera, no soy mucho de chuches, "Pero que?!" Es lo unico que sale de mi boca cuando abro el refrigerador y me encuentro con absolutamente nada, esta vacio completamente, pero como? Estaba seguro de que tenía manzanas y una que otra pera por aqui, ademas de verduras y uno que otro pollo congelado, ahora que? Es de noche y no puedo salir por nada, y aunque saliera, ningun establecimiento estara abierto a... Que hora es?

Cuando miro el reloj de pared que esta en la sala, mi expresion cambia inmediatamente a una de confusion, que? El reloj marca las cinco y media, pero no se esta moviendo, acaso olvide tambien ponerle baterias nuevas?

Sin pensarlo mas, salgo al patio principal de mi casa, agarro mi bicicleta, y me pongo en marcha hacia la ciudad, no puedo evitar notar que, aunque sea de noche, esta más oscuro de lo normal, casi ni se aprecia lo que esta a los lados del camino, y tampoco se puede ver lo que hay a lo lejos, que esta pasando? He recorrido este camino lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se ha puesto asi en las noches, siempre se puede apreciar todo perfectamente, por que ahora no?

Sin darme cuenta, llego a mi ciudad, mas rapido de lo que pensaba, solo me tomo un par de minutos cuando siempre me toma como veinte o aveces media hora, raro.

Mientras avanzo por mi ciudad, me doy cuenta de que no hay ni un alma, todo esta completamente oscuro y las casas estan igual de oscuras, solo las lamparas de los postes de las calles estan encendidas, pero aun asi no es suficiente para la oscuridad que hay, parece casi... Absoluta...

Cuando paso por un pequeño parque, puedo sentir una brisa helada que proviene de esta, al voltear puedo ver un par de canchas pavimentadas, una con dos porterias y la otra con dos canastas, un parque grande como para tener esas dos canchas, detras de estas se encuentra un pequeño circulo con bancas alrededor y un bote de basura en medio, como para que los alumnos que salieran de algun colegio o los mismos deportistas se reunieran ahi despues de clases o de practicar. Como sea, lo que me llamó la atencion del parque, ademas de la brisa helada que pude sentir, es que en una de las bancas del círculo, hay alguien, esta muy oscuro pero si se puede notar, parece que tiene una chamarra con gorro, yo suelo usar de esas, son muy comodas y siempre te puedes poner el gorro si hace mucho frio o esta lloviendo, me gustan mucho, como sea, es la primera persona que veo en todo el lugar, una persona normal no se acercaria a un extraño en medio de la noche, y mucho menos si tiene una chamarra con gorro, pero tampoco soy una persona muy normal, y quiero saber si algo pasó en la ciudad, la gente simplemente no puede desaparecer de un dia para otro, y tambien, dormi todo un dia? Me desperté en la noche, entonces dormi todo el dia siguiente al que me dormi? Wow, no me habia pasado eso desde que pasé toda una semana sin dormir, una historia que no quiero recordar, fue una experiencia que no quiero volver a sentir.

Me estoy acercando a la persona, dejé mi bicicleta en un poste cerca del parque, no hay gente en ningún lado, asi que creo que no importa que la deje sin cadena. Cuando estoy a una distancia cercana, lo primero de lo que me percato es que es sorpresivamente bajo, incluso si esta sentado, es bajo, que sorpresa, sera un indigente? Solo espero que tenga la informacion que necesito.

Cuando estoy a unos centimetros, un escalofrio me recorre el cuerpo, no tiene... Pies? Tiene que ser un indigente, probablemente con alguna enfermedad que lo dejo sin pies, he conocido gente asi, mas especificamente un vendedor de tejuino hace unos cuantos años atras, lamentablemente tuve que verlo perder sus extremidades una a una... Hasta que un dia pasé por su local solo para ser notificado de su defunción, pobre hombre... Gente asi no se merece una muerte asi...

"Disculpe" Le digo al probable indigente con una voz suave, "Sabe lo que le pasó a todos en la ciudad? No he visto ni un alma por todo el recorrido que he hecho, se que es de noche pero no es muy normal que no haya nadie" Le continuo diciendo. "Todos... Estan muertos" Me dice con una voz grave y con un toque de maldad, yo lo unico que hago es dar un paso hacia atras al escuchar esas palabras, "De que estas hablando?" Le digo con un tono nervioso, "Como pueden estar todos muertos? Si ayer estaban todos bien, yo los vi!" Le explico levantando un poco mi tono, trato de caminar hacia un lado, de tal manera de poder verle la cara, sigue estando muy oscuro, apenas puedo ver sus piernas, un poco raras la verdad, casi parecen inhumanas, y los lugares donde deberian de estar sus pies parecen muy grandes, acaso es por su enfermedad? Como sea, este indigente me acaba de decir que todos estan muertos? Estara enfermo tambien mentalmente? Voy a ser paciente con el, no lo voy a juzgar por su estado, solo quiero que me diga la verdad para irme a mi hogar y terminar con todo este rollo.

"Ayer los viste?" Me comenta con una pequeña risa, "Pero si ya llevan meses muertos" Continua, meses muertos? No tiene sentido, "Disculpe señor, pero no estoy de muy buen humor ahora, acabo de tener un sueño muy raro y a decir verdad, muy agotador, asi que si puede decirme lo que en realidad pasó aqui, lo apreciaria mucho" Le digo con un tono serio. "Pero asi paso" Me dice con su mismo tono, "Y yo fui el que lo hizo" Continua con otra pequeña risa, esto es ridiculo, no voy a conseguir nada de este sujeto, creo que mejor me voy antes de salga con mas cosas raras, "Okey..." Le digo con mi tono nervioso, "Y por cierto, quien es? Nunca lo habia visto por aqui" Le pregunto. "De verdad ya me olvidaste tan rapido?" Me pregunta dejando de lado su tono grave y tomando un tono normal, "Hm hm, veo que ya empezaste a cambiar" Me dice riendose de una manera cautelosa. "Se supone que te tengo que conocer?" Le pregunto en un tono un poco alto mientras sigo tratando de verle la cara, es imposible, esta demasiado oscuro. "Oh por favor" Me gruñe, "No se suponia que te creyeras esto, has de estar muy jodido como para dejarte llevar por un simple sueño no crees?"Continua

"De que estas..." Es lo unico que puedo decir antes de que el sujeto se quite la gorra de la cabeza, revelando no un humano, sino un... Pony? Pero que? Un pony color aguama... Hay no puede ser.

El choque de pensamientos al darme cuenta de que esto es un... Sueño, es tan alto que incluso puedo sentir todo el lugar temblando por un momento, no puedo creerlo... De verdad estoy soñando? Enserio todo lo de Equestria fue y... Es real?! Con el ser aun sentado con una cara un poco feliz, no hago mas que sentarme a su lado, me sento como un tonto, de verdad creí que habia vuelto, ahora lo del refrigerador tiene mas sentido, ademas, tampoco vi a ninguna de mis mascotas, debi haberlo imaginado... Demonios!

"De verdad pensaste que habias vuelto?" Me dice con un tono en broma, "No, esto es un sueño, creí que te habias dado cuenta" Continua. "De verdad me la creí" Le contesto en un tono bajo, "En verdad creí que habia vuelto de ese sueño, que por fin iba a tener mi vida de vuelta..."Continuo, puedo notar que el pony se ha recargado muy despreocupadamente en la banca, yo hago lo mismo, la verdad no me importa nada en estos momentos, vaya bajón.

"Sabes" Me comenta con una voz bastante despreocupada, "Aunque te duela oírlo, tu vida es algo que no vas a recuperar" Me continua diciendo bajando el tono de su voz un poco. "Que no? Y eso por que?" Le digo en un tono igual de despreocupado, "Solo tengo que encontrar a Discord y todo se arreglará no?". "No es tan simple" Me comenta, "Quieras o no, Equestria es tu hogar ahora". Inmediatamente no puedo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, me esta diciendo que no puedo recuperar mi vida? Y que Equestria es mi hogar ahora? Tengo razones para no creerle, asi que haré como si nunca escuche eso.

"Como sea"Le digo con el mismo tono, "Por que ahora no estas siendo tan idiota como lo fuiste la primer vez?". "Porque queria aprovechar la ocasión, estabas tan indefenso y confundido que solo no pude contenerme, pero ya sabes como se siente no?"Me dice con un tono bromista. "Oh, claro, porque se supone que tú eres yo verdad?" Le pregunto con un tono tambien bromista. "Sip" Contesta, "Lo asimilaste muy rapido, pero tambien es complicado, por alguna razón no puedes recordar lo que te pasó antes de llegar a Equestria, y me temo que ese solo es el comienzo" Continua volviendo a un tono serio.

"Solo es el comienzo? A que te refieres?" Le pregunto. "A lo que me refiero es que estas perdiendo la memoria, estas olvidando todo muy poco a poco, aunque aun sabes de donde vienes, creeme que todo eso algún dia se desvanecerá" Me explica con su mismo tono, no puedo evitar estar sorprendido, enserio? Enserio estoy perdiendo la memoria? No puede ser... Pero si ese es... "Es uno de tus miedos, si" Me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, es un sueño, asi que supongo que es normal, "Hay alguna forma de impedirlo?" Le pregunto. "De hecho, si" Me contesta casi inmediatamente, "Tal vez no puedas recuperar tu vida, pero al menos puedes intentar mantener tus memorias" Me explica, nunca cambiando su tono, "Y como?" Le pregunto, "Tienes que hablar con Celestia o Discord, son los unicos que pueden ayudarte a mantener tus memorias, Discord con más seguridad, pero encontrarlo va a ser muy complicado, asi que te recomiendo que vayas con Celestia primero" Me explica. "Entiendo" Le respondo en un tono seguro, "Eso es algo menos y a la vez mas de que preocuparme". "Aunque eso no es el principal motivo del por que estas aqui verdad?" Me comenta con una sonrisa. "Cierto"

"Ahora, podrias explicarme por que de la nada empecé a llorar puta sangre por mi ojo izquierdo?" Le pregunto, "Y tambien, por que solo mi ojo izquierdo esta cambiando de color? Acaso es alguna enfermedad? Como la que tenia en la tierra?" . "Lamentablemente esto va mas allá que un simple caso de haemolacria, aunque en parte tiene relacion, podrias decir que es gracias a mi" Me comenta. "Tiene sentido que sea gracias a ti, nunca te habia visto en toda mi vida, y apareces justo ahora que estoy en Equestria? No tiene sentido" Le digo. "No me habias visto porque siempre habias sido tú, pero al parecer, cuando... Llegaste a Equestria, estabas muy jodido, mentalmente, fisicamente, y aunque suene raro, tambien estabas dañado en tu propia alma" Me explica. Un escalofrio me recorre el cuerpo, como sabe todo esto? Se supone que es... Yo, pero entonces yo tambien tendria que saberlo no? Por que solo el? "La magia de Equestria por algún motivo, cuando hizo contacto contigo, trató de separar una parte de ti que siempre habias tratado de olvidar, pero quisieras o no, es parte de ti y no puedes deshacerte de ella, nunca" Continua. "Hablas de..." Es lo unico que sale de mi boca mientras lo miro con nerviosismo. "Si, tu crueldad y toda la maldad que siempre has tenido, es demasiada como para que la magia de Equestria haya podido borrarla o eliminarla, al final solo terminó creando dos conciencias o personalidades, como lo quieras llamar, pero no te preocupes, eso tambien se corregirá poco a poco, aunque con uno que otro efecto secundario, de ahi las lagrimas y el color, pero eso solo es el comienzo" Continua explicando. "Genial, entonces estoy perdiendo la cabeza y con ella mis memorias y mis propios pensamientos"Murmuro, "Y si eres toda mi crueldad, por que estas hablando siquiera conmigo?". "De alguna manera me has 'Contrarrestado' Al parecer, despues de lo de la bóveda y lo de Twilight, te has jodido tanto en tan poco tiempo que me has jodido hasta a mi, pero solo es momentáneo, despues dudo que puedas hablarme sin que trate de matarte siquiera" Me explica, "Pero hey, no sera por mucho, tarde o temprano volveremos a ser uno, y despues podras vivir 'Normalmente' Solo que asi como la magia nos separó, tambien concentro mas poder en mi, por lo que siempre seré mas fuerte, y probablemente pierdas el control un par de veces, pero los cambios son efectos de esto, asi que no te vuelvas loco por eso, solo acéptalo y avanza con ello, sino no solo sufriras tu y los de a tu alrededor, puede que incluso Equestria llegue a estar en peligro si no te controlas" Continua. "Oye, esta bien que le hable a Twilight sobre esto?" Le pregunto en un tono bajo. "Si quieres, solo piensa bien tus palabras, no queremos que piense mal y nos mande a algún calabozo de Canterlot verdad?" Me contesta. Tiene razón, tendre que pensar bien a quien y como le hablo, "Se nos acaba el tiempo, alguna ultima duda?" Me pregunta. "De hecho... Si" Digo con un tono ahogado, "En esos cambios que mencionaste, no voy a cambiar en... Ya sabes que?". Puedo notar que incluso él tembló por un momento, creo que le dio un escalofrio de los fuertes, sabe perfectamente de lo que mira a los ojos justamente despues de que deja de temblar, en efecto, sigue siendo el mismo que la ultima vez, solo que ahora tiene medio ojo rojo ahora, raro. "No" Me contesta con un tono un poco nervioso, "Pero puede pasar, y creeme que eso me preocupa hasta a mi, pero sé que no dejaras que nos pase, nunca lo harias, y si llega a pasar...". "No te preocupes" Lo interrumpo, "Haré todo lo posible para que eso nunca pase, y mas ahora que sé que puede pasar muy facilmente" Le digo con una sonrisa, el sonrie tambien al ecuchar eso. "Es bueno oir eso" Me comenta, "Bueno, es hora de despertar, y por favor come algo, que incluso yo puedo sentir que no has comido nada desde que llegaste, y recuerda, nada de carne, estos no son humanos, son ponies". "No hay problema" Le digo, "Oye, gracias por explicarme todo esto, lo aprecio de verdad"

"De nada" Me dice mientras todo se torna completamente negro, "Solo queria ir dejando algunas cosas claras"

Cuando abro mis ojos, instantaneamente me doy cuenta de que volvi a la 'realidad' Todo mi cuerpo vuelve a estar entumido y tengo un hambre increible, pero primero lo primero, me levanto de la cama con unas cuantas dificultades y espasmos involuntarios, para despues agarrar la toalla que Twilight me habia dejado, sip, la intenté agarrar como si aun tuviera manos, completamente imposible, tendré que apañarmelas para sostenerla sin dedos... Y sin manos.

Como lo pensaba, tenia residuos de sangre en mi ojo, lo limpie lo mejor que pude, espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Abro la puerta y empiezo a caminar hacia la gran sala del mapa, me aprendí el camino cuando Twilight me levitó hasta la habitacion, asi que no sera problema.

Cuando doy vuelta hacia la sala, me detengo en seco al ver que todas las chicas estan aqui, sentadas en una silla, y todas mirandome, genial, espero no haberlas hecho esperar.

"Ah, Asumaky" Puedo escuchar a Twilight decir en un tono alto, "Ven, por aqui". Bueno, no estoy seguro si les conto a las demas sobre mi incidente, espero que no, le dije que no queria hacerlo mas grande.

Mientras me coloco al lado de la silla donde esta Twilight, puedo ver que todas estan felices, creo que Twilight, no les contó, bien, luego se lo agradezco.

"Asumaky, hemos estado hablando y, como las chicas querian pasar tiempo contigo para conocerte mejor, al final hemos decidido que lo mejor será que pases unas horas del dia con cada una de ellas" Me explica, a decir verdad, tampoco es tan mala idea, aunque tampoco sé por que las chicas quieren pasar tiempo conmigo, con un desconocido, acaso les caí muy bien? Y, Acaso no tengo opinion? Pareciera que no tengo opcion, pero no me quejaré. "Esta bien" Digo inclinando mi cabeza un poco hacia abajo, espero poder ser todo lo que las chicas esperan de mi, o al menos caerles bien.

"Y bien? Con quien quieres ir primero?" Me dice Twilight en un tono alegre

"Espera" Digo en un tono alto mientras levanto mi cabeza rapidamente.

"Tengo que elegir?!"


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: GATEAR ANTES DE CAMINAR Y CORRER ANTES DE VOLAR

Por si no fuera suficientemente raro que quieran pasar el día conmigo de la nada, ahora me hicieron elegir con quien quiero empezar? Sin duda una decisión muy difícil, pero ya sé perfectamente con quien quiero terminar.

Al final termine diciendo Applejack, me pareció una buena idea para poder comer, ella me puede llevar a algún restaurante en el pueblo, y tal vez pueda entablar una amistad con ella.

Todas las chicas excepto Applejack se fueron del castillo, parece que la idea es estar con cada una de ellas sin que nadie más del grupo este cerca, si lo piensas un poco, tiene algo de sentido.

"Entonces, que quieres hacer primero?" Me pregunta en un tono bastante alegre. "La verdad me gustaría poder ir a comer algo" Le respondo en un tono regular, "Probablemente no lo notaste, pero no he comido nada desde que llegue aquí, que son como tres dias aproximadamente, estoy hambriento" Justo despues de decir eso Applejack inmediatamente pone una cara de preocupacion, "Por que no lo dijiste antes? Eso puede ser muy malo para la salud sabes?" Me dice con un tono de obvia preocupacion. "No es como si no lo supiera, es solo que desde que llegue aqui, viajé en un tren, estuve toda una noche y un dia con heridas en una cama, despues estuve en una cueva y en un tren otra vez, para luego venir aqui y joderme aun mas e ir a dormir" Le explico en un tono un poco en broma, "Simplemente no he tenido tiempo"

"Pues hoy es tu dia de suerte!" Me dice con entusiasmo, "Te llevaré a uno de los mejores lugares de Ponyville, veras que te encantará" Continua. Probablemente asi sea, cualquier cosa me gustaria ahora, aunque como no he comido en tres dias, lo mejor seria carne, pero no puedo pedir carne aqui, tal vez lo vean como algun tipo de pecado, tendre que estar satisfecho con lo que sea que sirvan ahi.

Applejack me esta dando un pequeño tour por Ponyville, mostrandome lugares destacados, como un parque y el ayuntamiento, guau, este lugar es mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba, y puedo jurar que hay muchos mas lugares y casas de las que conozco, creo que es normal, no todo iba a ser exactamente como el show verdad? Me pregunto si tambien habra mas ponies, alguno que nunca haya visto, luego tendre que ver eso, ahora necesito pasar el dia con cada una de las chicas, y lo mas importante ahora mismo, comer algo.

Llegamos a un lugar con varios adornos afuera, tiene mesas que parecen champiñones, pilas de pasto y lo que parece heno como sillas, rústico, me gusta.

"Aqui es" Comenta Applejack mientras nos acercamos al lugar, "De los mejores lugares de Ponyville, tienen muy buena comida y servicio, y mira, esta vacio, significa que nos serviran mas rapido, vamos!", "Detras de ti"

Nos acercamos a la mesa-champiñon mas cercana que tenemos y nos sentamos en las peculiares sillas, sorpresivamente, comodas, la verdad pensaba que serian una molestia o que me daria comezón, supongo que es por ser un pony, raro.

Unos segundos despues, sale un semental del edificio, con vestimenta obviamente de mesero, se acerca a nosotros con un par de menús, ya quiero ver que tipo de comida hay aqui, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no va a haber carne, me pica la curiosidad.

El mesero nos deja los menús y se retira, no dudo en abrir el menú y ver que cosas contiene. Para mi sorpresa, tiene variedad de cosas, y como era de esperarse, algunas muy raras, heno frito, hamburgesas con trigo, ´Carrot-Dogs´, ensaladas, papas fritas, etc. En efecto, nada de carne, eso me desanima un poco, pero no evitara que coma algo, y como no creo que el heno frito ni esos ´Carrot-Dogs´ me vayan a caer bien, iré por la ensalada, ya la comia en la tierra muy a menudo, asi que creo que es la mejor eleccion.

"Ya elegiste?" Me pregunta Applejack. "Si"Le contesto, "Pediré una ensalada, deberia pedir mas, pero la verdad no creo que lo demas de este menú me haga bien, ademas creo que terminaré comiendo mas con Pinkie Pie, por ahora una ensalada esta bien" Continuo diciendole en un tono un poco animado. "Okay"

Ha pasado un rato desde que el mesero se llevó los menús, no deben tardar en traer la comida, Applejack se ve contenta, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que se muere por empezar a hablarme, como Twilight, pero esta vez lo tengo bajo control.

"Y... Quieres hablar de algo?" Le pregunto. "Oh! Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, si!" Me responde con un pequeño saltito al ver la oportunidad que buscaba, "Veras, como nos queda poco tiempo por el mini tour en el pueblo, al menos quisiera poder preguntarte algunas cosas" Me comenta con una sonrisa. "Lo que quieras" Le respondo.

"Esta bien, primera pregunta, tienes algún hobbie?" Me pregunta. Hobbie uh? De hecho si, me encanta la musica, tocaba la guitarra y otros instrumentos, soy muy bueno en eso, aunque... No creo que pueda volver a tocar una guitarra por ahora... No creo que eso sea posible sin dedos, y tambien aveces jugaba videojuegos, aunque tambien creo que eso no es posible aqui, vaya.

"Me gusta la musica" Le repondo sonriendo, "Se podria decir que es uno de mis talentos". "Musica eh? Y tocas algun instrumento?" Me pregunta. "Solia tocar la guitarra y otros instrumentos, tambien cantaba algunas veces, pero no he sido muy bueno en eso" Le respondo mientras el mesero llega y nos sirve los platillos que habiamos pedido, "Gracias"

"Eso es un poco raro" Applejack comenta mientras empieza a comer de su platillo, pidió heno asado, es muy raro, espero que no sepa como se ve. "Normalmente, solo los grifos, dragones y otras especies similares son las que pueden tocar guitarra, para los ponies es un poco imposible" Me explica. Tiene sentido, los grifos y dragones tienen garras, lo mas similar a dedos, deben servirles igual para tocar, suertudos.

"Si, tienes razón, es una larga historia que te contare luego, pero ahora necesito acabarme esto para ir con Rarity" . "No te preocupes, entiendo, deberías apresurarte si quieres pasar un momento del dia con cada una de nosotras, aunque es un poco extraño, pudimos habernos tomado mas tiempo, pero Twilight dijo que tenia que ser lo mas rápido posible, para ser honesta creo que tiene planeado llevarte de visita a Canterlot para ver a las princesas, asuntos importantes" Me explica con un poco de timidez. Interesante, asi que Twilight planea llevarme de visita con las princesas y no me habia dicho nada, sabia que tarde o temprano las tendria que ver, pero no me esperaba para nada que fuera tan temprano, ni tampoco que fuera un secreto.

Despues de terminar la comida Applejack fue muy amable al pagar la cuenta, le debo una, aun no se nada de la economia de aqui, algun dia le pagare.

Me encuentro de camino a la boutique de Rarity, Applejack me dio unas indicaciones para llegar desde el restaurante, ella se fue por otro camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres, es una yegua ocupada pero aun asi tuvo tiempo de pasar un rato conmigo, algo de apreciar.

Cuando llego a la boutique es imposible no notar que se ve muy diferente a todas las demas casas del pueblo, con algunas excepciones claro, en cierta forma me recuerda a un huevo de fabergé.

Toco con un poco de nervios la puerta, mas que nada porque conozco lo suficiente a Rarity como para saber que es lo que hará cuando me vea, probablemente vaya a querer vestirme con algun tipo de traje elegante y tal vez ridiculo, no me gustaria nada la verdad, trataré de que la visita a Rarity sea la mas rapida posible, al mismo tiempo de tratar que no sienta que la estoy pasando por alto.

Mi sorpresa al notar que no tengo respuesta alguna es muy grande, no esta? Que raro, se supone que la veria aqui, tuvo algún asunto urgente que atender que se tuvo que ir tan repentinamente? Bueno, si es asi lo mejor que puedo hacer es entenderlo, supongo que tendre que saltarla y seguir con Pinkie Pie.

Llevo un buen rato caminando y no encuentro Sugar Cube Corner, este lugar de verdad es mucho mas grande de lo que creí, Canterlot y demas lugares estaran asi? Wow. Aún tengo tiempo para seguir buscando pero creo que mejor voy a ir a la segura y voy a pedir indicaciones a alguien.

Caminando un poco más me encuentro en una calle relativamente grande con varios ponies haciendo sus cosas, comprando, hablando, trabajando, etc. Y hay varios que nunca he visto, increíble, muchas variaciones de ponies, también hay algunos que ya conozco, ahí están Lyra y Bonbon hablando en un local de lo que parece ser decoraciones antiguas, del otro lado de la calle puedo ver a Cheerilee leyendo sentada en el primer banco de madera que veo en todo este lugar, por que aquí si tienen algo de madera y en el restaurante tienen heno? Ni idea, pero todos los demás ponies nunca los había visto, hay un grupo de 2 yeguas y 2 sementales más adelante de Cheerilee, uno de los sementales es marrón con una melena gris corta y de copa mientras que el otro es de un tono naranja oscuro y tiene una melena más como Big Mac solo que de color negro. Las dos yeguas son ambas amarillas, la única diferencia son las melenas, una la tiene de un color marron oscuro corta y hacia un lado, mientras que la otra la tiene de un rosa claro un poco mas larga, lo suficiente para taparle un ojo y aun así verse bien. Lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es que esas dos son familiares, los otros dos no tengo idea, pero pueden ser amigos cercanos, no me dan buena espina, trataré de no hacer ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, hay más ponies en la calle pero ese grupo fue el que más me llamó la atención.

Al final decidí ir con Cheerilee, es una maestra así que debe de conocer Ponyville muy bien, es buena opción.

Al dar el primer paso mi sangre se enfría por un segundo, no sé cómo, pero puedo sentir una mirada de un callejón que tengo justo a mi derecha, obviamente paro en seco al sentir esto, alguien me está espiando? Por qué? Y aún más extraño, por que puedo sentirlo? Ahora viene una decisión que debo tomar en un segundo, finjo que no ha pasado nada y sigo mi camino, o volteo hacia el callejón para ver quién o qué me está observando.

Sin pensarlo mucho, volteo hacia el callejón, mi sangre se vuelve a enfriar al ver lo que puedo deducir que es un pony por su tamaño, pero esta con una capucha, lo cual no le ayuda mucho ya que es de día y el callejón no es tan oscuro para esconderlo completamente, haciendo mis ojos chinos para poder verlo bien, solo logro identificar que es de color rosa antes de que desaparezca, no pude ver los ojos, la capucha si le sirvió después de todo.

Veamos, prácticamente acabo de llegar a Ponyville y ya hay alguien siguiéndome? Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, y quien era? Sabiendo que hay más ponies de los que conozco probablemente nunca lo he visto, era rosa, probablemente una yegua, es lo más posible, no creo haber visto nunca algún semental rosa, aunque no creo que sea imposible, creo que tuve suerte al aparecer en Equestria siendo aguamarina, ahora que lo pienso… Creo que tuve mucha suerte al aparecer aquí siendo un sementa- Joder! Me estoy desviando del tema! Luego pienso en lo que pasó y en lo que no pasó, ahora debo encontrar Sugar Cube Corner.

Me acerco a Cheerilee, está leyendo, será mi primera interacción con alguien de Ponyville que no sean las chicas, trataré de hacer una buena impresión.

"Hola" Le digo a cheerilee mientras me siento en la otra silla enfrente de ella y al otro lado de la mesa, "Oh!, hola" Me responde con un poco de sorpresa, "Perdona, estaba muy adentrada en este libro… Disculpa pero.. Eres nuevo en Ponyville?" Continua, "Asi es, y me pregutaba si puedes darme algunas direcciones para llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, estoy un poco perdido" Le respondo, "No hay problema" Me responde con una sonrisa.

Despues de un rato de indicaciones por fin tengo una direccion a la cual ir, he de admitirlo, Cheerilee es muy amable y tiene una voz muy suave, con razon es maestra. "Y... De donde eres?" Me pregunta despues de que acaba de indicar, "Es un poco complicado, pero vengo de muy lejos, muy muy lejos" Le respondo. No pasan más que unos segundos antes de que pueda notar a Cheerilee fijando su mirada hacia atras mia, obviamente alguien se esta acercando hacia nosotros, algun amigo?

Mis expectativas tocan el suelo cuando lo primero que escucho es un 'Más carne de cañon eh?' Grave y con un poco de risa. Apartando mi vista de Cheerilee, levantándome de la silla y volteando hacia atras puedo ver que no son más que los ponies del grupo que habia visto antes, bueno, solo uno de ellos y me sorprende ver que es más grande que yo, juraría que yo era más grande antes, acaso me encogí en el tiempo que llevo aquí? Bueno, no importa, no hay mucha diferencia de todas formas, me acerco un poco y de reojo puedo ver que los demas estan atras de el, todos con una sonrisa muy encreida, todos excepto una de las yeguas, la de el ojo tapado para ser exacto, ella esta mirando hacia el suelo tratando de no involucrarse. "Que se supone que hace otro perdedor mas en Ponyville?" Continua de forma bastante encreida y arrogante, "Disculpa pero no estoy buscando problemas" Le respondo de una forma calmada para evitar cualquier conflicto, "Solo estaba tratando de conseguir unas indicaciones es todo". "Si, no está buscando problemas, así que déjalo en paz Sweaty" Puedo escuchar a mi espalda, "Pfft!" Es lo único que escapa de mi boca al escuchar a Cheerilee, la expresión en la cara del semental delante mía se convierte en una de mucha furia, "Y tú de que te ríes idiota?" Me dice el semental, "Lo siento… Jeje.. Pero tu nombre es Sweaty? Enserio? Y cuál es tu otro nombre? Stinky?" Le pregunto soltando una pequeña risa, ok, ahora estoy en problemas, pero tenía que hacerlo, no pude contenerme.

Mi pequeña risa para inmediatamente al sentir un golpe en mi mejilla izquierda, casi involuntariamente mi casco derecho se pone firme para evitar caer de la fuerza del golpe y justo antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa puedo ver que el semental se puso muy rápidamente de espalda y en cascos delanteros, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que está a punto de hacer, de reojo otra vez puedo observar a el grupo detrás de él, ahora todos tienen una sonrisa más grande, pero la yegua de antes ahora se está tapando el ojo que tenía visible antes.

Trato de poner mi casco derecho lo más rápido que puedo enfrente de mi para poder cubrirme del próximo golpe, lo cual es imposible ya que justo cuando levanto mi casco a unos milímetros del suelo, puedo notar que los dos cascos traseros del semental ya están a centímetros de mi cara, no me queda nada más que cerrar mis ojos y prepararme para el impacto.

Puedo sentir el golpe justo cuando lo recibo en mi ojo izquierdo y otra vez en mi mejilla izquierda, y por como siento el impacto, creo que me lo dio un poco desde abajo, al final se acomodó bien para darme ese último golpe. Tanta fue la fuerza que me levantó un poco del suelo, lo suficiente para dar una vuelta de barril en el aire y caer en la mesa de madera en la que estaba hablando con Cheerilee, rompiéndola un poco, pude escuchar varios suspiros de sustos alrededor mío mientras pasaba esto, obviamete de Cheerilee pero tambien de varios ponies mas que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Si eres un poco inteligente te iras de Ponyville y no volveras a mostrar tu asquerosa presencia por aqui nunca mas" Es lo ultimo de dice el semental antes de escupir al suelo y empezar a caminar lejos, su grupo lo sigue, yo solo me quedo en la mesa de cara al cielo.

"Este no es nada parecido al Ponyville que conozco" Me murmuro a mí mismo abriendo mi ojo derecho lentamente, el izquierdo lo dejo cerrado por el dolor y porque se me está irritando un poc… Oh oh.

Ruedo por la mesa rápidamente para caer al suelo, caigo arrodillado con todos mis cascos y noto que se está formando una multitud a mi alrededor, rayos. Escupo un poco de sangre al suelo, los golpes en mi mejilla si me jodieron pero la verdad pudieron ser peores y perfectamente pude haber perdido mi ojo izquierdo por el tremendo golpe que me dio, pero no fue así, solo me duele un poco y están empezando a caer unas cuantas lagrimas por la irritación la cual crece cada vez más.

Mantén tu mente limpia Asumaky, nada de pensamientos bruscos o ideas fuertes, ya sabes que esto empeora por esos pensamientos, respira, tranquilízate y céntrate.

El peso de la presión empieza a crecer cuando comienzan a escucharse unos 'Estas bien?' De la multitud, mi respiración se empieza a agitar y sin alguna otra idea solo comienzo a correr emujando a un par de ponies que estaban enfrente mia.

Corro lo mas rapido que puedo y me escondo detras de un edificio para que nadie pueda verme, vaya desastre acabo de hacer, de seguro todo el pueblo me va a tomar por raro ahora, como sea debo llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, ahi podre esconderme un rato para pensar y pasar mi tiempo del dia con Pinkie.

Siguiendo las idicaciones que me dio Cheerilee y esquivando a todos los ponies que pude por el camino, logré llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, lindo lugar, casi parece comestible, tal vez lo sea pero no quiero descubrirlo ahora, mi ojo izquierdo ya dejo de lagrimear aunque no lo abrire en un rato, no se cuanto daño me habra hecho ese semental pero tambien es una buena excusa para esconder lo rojizo. Entro por la puerta principal lentamente, sorpresivamente el lugar esta vacio, solo esta la Señora Cake en la caja registradora, "Bienvenido" Me dice en cuanto nota mi presencia, yo me voy acercando ella, "Buscas a Pinkie verdad?" Me pregunta con su mismo tono alegre, "Asi es" Le respondo cuando estoy del otro lado del mostrador, "Se encuentra aqui?". "En realidad no" Me responde, "Dijo que tenia que salir en una 'Mision inesperadamente importante de amistad' Y se fue muy rapidamente, pero me dijo que te diera esto" Continua, saca una clase de pergamino de debajo del mostrador con su boca y lo pone encima de este, que raro, ni Rarity ni Pinkie estan? Bueno, al menos Pinkie dejo una nota, me pregunto por que Rarity no.

Trato de agarrar el pergamino con mi casco, lo cual obviamente fallo múltiples veces, con una pequeña risa nerviosa miro a la Señora Cake, su expresion es de confusion, era de esperarse, al final opto por hacer lo mismo que ella, agarro el pergamino con la boca, "Tambien me dijo que te diera esto" Me comenta la Señora Cake mientras saca una pequeña caja purpura de debajo del mostrador tambien, esta si la puedo sostener desde abajo con un casco menos mal, "Grrashiash" Le digo con el pergamino aun en la boca, ella asiente un poco la cabeza.

Me acerco a una de las mesas que hay en el lugar, escupo el pergamino y dejo la caja sobre la mesa, me siento justo despues. Lo primero que tomo es el pergamino, lo acerco hacia mi con mi casco y intento desamarrar el lazo que tiene con mis cascos lo cual tambien me resulta obviamente imposible, cierto, no dedos, voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a esto.

Cuando por fin logro abrir el pergamino, inmediatamente empiezo a leer, 'Querido Asumaky, es una pena tener que informarte que nuestro encuentro tendra que posponerse, ya tenia una fiesta sorpresa planeada y todo jiji!, pero Twilight llamo diciendo que tenia una mision para mi y Rarity, y me pidio que dejara esta nota de parte de ella tambien, no estoy segura de cuando volveremos pero te Pinkie-Prometo que cuando regrese te hare la mejor fiesta de bienvenida de todas! Con alegria, Pinkie. Posdata: Estoy probando recetas nuevas y esta es la más reciente, Cupcake Quesadilla! Estoy segura de que sera la bomba algun dia, por favor dime que te parece cuando este de regreso, no puedo esperar!'

Dejo el pergamino a un lado y me acerco la caja, es la tipica caja para enviar pasteles o cupcakes solo que es purpura y tiene una pequeña nota pegada, 'Obra en progreso' No se que esperar, abro la caja y lo que me encuentro sin duda es interesante, un cupcake blanco con toques amarillos, lo levanto con mi casco y lo coloco enfrente mia, su olor es indudablemente de quesadilla, yo no soy muy de comer cupcakes y mucho menos quesadillas y ahora que tengo la combinacion de estas dos cosas enfrente mia la verdad no se que hacer, tengo hambre pero es demasiada para comer esto? Es una obra en progreso, significa que puede tener errores, le habra puesto grasa de verdad? Agh! Como sea, por Pinkie! Doy una pequeña mordida a la punta y empiezo a masticar, rayos! Si tiene grasa! No puedo escupirlo, no me queda de otra, lo tendré que tragar, "Blagh" Sale de mi boca sacando un poco mi lengua despues de tragar el pedazo de cupcake, es horrible! Pero no le puedo decir eso a Pinkie, buff ya pensare en algo luego, meto de nuevo el cupcake a la caja y la cierro, me levanto y me dirigo hacia el mostrador, la Señora Cake se fue, supongo que tiene mas cosas que hacer que estar esperando clientes todo el dia, hay un timbre sobre el mostrador, vale la pena intentar, siempre quise tocar uno de esos.

Toco dos veces el timbre con una pequeña sonrisa, como un niño con juguete nuevo, puedo escuchar un 'En camino!' desde la habitacion de al lado, vaya servicio mas rapido, ojala hubiera sido asi en el restaurante de antes. "Ya terminaste?" Me pregunta la Señora Cake mientras sale de la habitacion, "Si" Le contesto, "Y de casualidad no tendra alg-"Es lo unico que digo al ver que la Señora Cake coloca una alforja en el mostrador, "Pinkie penso en todo" Me dice con una sonrisa, guau, parece que Pinkie no solo es buena planeando fiestas, genial, "Lo unico que te pido es que la devuelvas cuando ya no la necesites, es para las entregas y la verdad no tenemos muchas de esas" Agrega la Señora Cake, "No se preocupe" Le digo mientras agarro la alforja del mostrador, sorpresivamente es mas facil de agarrar que la nota, tengo mucho que aprender, la Señora Cake empieza a caminar hacia la habitacion de nuevo, parece que es hora de irm... "Señora Cake! Podria... Darme un... Casco? Por favor?"

Me encuentro caminando hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy, ok, eso fue de las cosas mas vergonzosas que he hecho pero como se suponia que supiera como se pone una alforja? Al final no resulto tan diferente a una mochila... Mochila? Como sea al menos ya se como se usan, mejor prevenir que lamentar, ademas la Señora Cake fue tan amable de darme mas indicaciones para encontrar la cabaña, y al final tambien pregunto por que tenia el ojo cerrado siempre, para no preocuparla le dije que lo tenia un poco sensible.

Cada vez que me acerco un poco a la cabaña se nota que hay menos edificios a los alrededores y que esta más cerca del bosque Everfree, interesante locacion para una cabaña.

Al fin llegué, no fue tan dificil como pensaba que lo seria, aun tengo mucho tiempo por lo de Pinkie pero bueno, no esperaré más. Me acerco a la puerta y empiezo a tocar, que clase de cosas haremos? Como nos llevaremos? Espero caerle bien, aunque conociendola creo que es obvio. Despues de unos momentos sin respuesta, vuelvo a tocar.

"Tiene que ser una broma" Me digo a mi mismo, estoy sentado recargando mi espalda en la puerta, tambien debo aprender como se sienta uno aqui correctamente, creo que esto puede ser un poco inapropiado, bueno llevo media hora aqui y parece que no hay absolutamente nadie! Que les pasa? Acaso solo Applejack es la unica que tuvo tiempo para mi?

Al menos he de admitir que este es el lugar mas tranquilo en Ponyville, el pequeño rio que pasa realmente es tranquilizante, bueno... Fluttershy no esta aqui asi que no creo que le vaya a importar que tome una pequeña siesta aqui mismo no?

"Me gusta tu estilo" Puedo escuchar antes de que pueda cerrar mis ojos, mi sorpresa crece cuando me doy cuenta de que enfrente de mi se encuentra la mismisima Rainbow Dash, "Vaya, parece que tu no tienes nada mas que hacer hm?" Le digo en broma, "Que? De que estas hablando?", "Oh, es solo que solo tu y Applejack fueron las unicas en aparecer, entiendo que Rarity y Pinkie tuvieron que ir a una 'Mision inesperadamente importante de amistad', pero Fluttershy? Enserio?"Le digo subiendo un poco mi tono,"Oye, tranquilo, estoy segura de que Fluttershy tuvo un buen motivo para salir sin avisar, digo, estaba enterada de lo de Rarity y Pinkie, pero no sabia que Fluttershy se habia ido tambien", "Tienes razón" Le digo mientras saco un suspiro, "Perdon, ha sido un dia dificil", "Si, se nota por la paliza que te dieron" Me dice en broma, "Que?! Como lo supiste?" Le digo, en serio, como lo supo? Acaso estaba ahi? "Yo tambien he estado en peleas sabes? Se cuando alguien ha estado en una con solo ver unas heridas especificas, y las tuyas son muy faciles de ver jeje" Me dice con una pequeña risa, "Como?" Digo mientras toco mi mejilla izquierda, "Oh rayos", "Sip, estas un poco muy hinchado, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, muy probablemente mañana amanezcas un poco morado tambien" Me comenta, "Como sea, dejemos de lado mis heridas y mejor hay que centrarnos en lo que haremos no crees?" Le digo tratando de cambiar el tema, "Claro"

Empezamos a caminar hacia 'Un lugar muy despejado y perfecto' Según Rainbow Dash, por cierto el unico que esta caminando soy yo, ella solo vuela y se nota que se aburre rapido, no deja de mirarme, estoy seguro de que no tarda en de- "Oye" Dice Rainbow Dash interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, "No es por ser pesada ni nada de eso pero... Por que no vuelas? Digo, eres un pegaso no? No te gusta volar?", "De hecho por eso te deje a ti para el final Ranbow Dash, no queria tener mas pendientes cuando estuviera contigo, queria tener el maximo tiempo posible, y con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que asi fue" Le digo mientras me detengo, ella tambien deja de avanzar y se acerca un poco a mi, "Necesito que me enseñes a volar", "QUE?!" Grita Rainbow aterrizando y poniendose justo frente a mi con una expresion de shock, "Como que no sabes volar?! Pero si eres un semental muy crecido! Deberias de saber volar desde potro!", "Twilight no les ha dicho nada de mi verdad?" Le pregunto haciendola un poco hacia atrás con mi casco "Siéntate, esto puede tomar un rato"

Después de contarle la misma historia que le había contado a Twilight en el castillo seguimos adelante, parece que lo ha entendido, maso menos, y también me aseguré de que donde estábamos era seguro hablar de eso, tampoco quiero que más ponies de la cuenta sepan eso.

Parece que por fin hemos llegado al lugar que Rainbow decía, muy amplio y verde, no recuerdo haber visto este lugar en la serie, parece un buen lugar para aprender a volar, Rainbow ha estado callada desde que le conté la historia, la deje pensando demasiado me temo.

"Ok, como hacemos esto exactamente" Le pregunto a Rainbow. "Pues… No tengo ni la menor idea" Me responde, "Nunca había tenido la necesidad de enseñar a un semental a como volar, estas seguro que no sabes absolutamente nada?". "Bueno, sé que se tienen que sacudir las alas de arriba para abajo no?" Le respondo con un tono un poco bajo. "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba" Dice ella mientras se tira de espalda al suelo de pasto.

Llevamos un buen rato aquí, Rainbow se ha esforzado bastante en enseñarme lo básico para volar, tampoco suena tan difícil, creo que con un par de intentos de practica lo puedo dominar fácilmente.

"Bien, ahora que ya sabes lo básico, a volar!" Me dice con entusiasmo. "Ok, pero…. Como se mueven estas cosas?" Le respondo en el mismo tono bajo de antes, su expresión cambia de entusiasmo a una de confusión, "Que!? No me hagas explicar la anatomía de los pegaso ahora, tus alas son una extensión de ti, como lo son tu cola, orejas, y cascos, debes poder sentirlos y moverlos a voluntad, vamos no es tan difícil". "Es fácil para ti decirlo, como ya te había dicho antes, en mi vida había tenido alas o cola, y mis orejas originales no se podían mover tanto que digamos, y no a voluntad, pero bueno, lo intentare"

Veamos, mis extremidades, cola, la verdad no había tenido la necesidad de moverla, tampoco es que supiera como, creo que alguna vez se ha movido pero por instinto más que otra cosa creo. Orejas, estas son un poco más fáciles, antes de ser un pony podía moverlas un poco, no debería de ser tan difícil, veamos… Si me concentro…. Debería de poder…. Ahí está! Las moví un poco! Wow pero que raro, ahora ya no es tan difícil, una vez que le hallas el truco puedes hacerlo sin problema. Puedo escuchar una pequeña risa de Rainbow enfrente mía, creo que acabo de hacer una cara muy graciosa y no me di ni cuenta, inmediatamente vuelvo a un postura seria un poco sonrojado.

Ok, me quito la alforja que me habia dado la Señora Cake, ahora lo más importante, las alas, en mi espalda, veamos…. Son extremidades, así que debería de poder sentirlas… uffff…. "Gha!" Sale de mi boca en un tono muy agudo, rayos, vaya sensación más… Familiar, se sintió como si estirara mis piernas después de pasar más de 8 horas dormido, incluso pude sentir como algunos huesos tronaban. Después de unos momentos flexionando mis alas, creo que ya las estoy controlando mejor, la sensación más rara que he tenido en toda mi vida sin duda, como todos alguna vez había soñado con tener alas, y más después de alguna película de X-Men, pero nunca creí que fuera a tener alas reales, y mucho menos ser un maldito pony! Como sea, de nueva cuenta Rainbow hace señas de que le parecen divertidas mis primeras sensaciones con mis alas, pero creo que al fin estoy listo para volar.

"Parece que ya estas listo para levantarte aunque sea un poco del suelo" Me dice Rainbow, "Ahora tienes que agitarlas de tal manera que puedas levantarte y mantenerte en el aire, no muy fuerte, pero tampoco demasiado lento, solo lo suficiente" Continua, "Crees que podrias hacerlo conmigo?" Le pregunto, "Me resultaria mejor si pudiera verlo al mismo tiempo que lo intento, asi podre copiarlo y se me facilitaria mucho". "Oye, esa es una buena idea, esta bien" Me dice, "Ok, listo?". "Listo"

Me duele la cara y la espalda, despues de unas cuantas horas practicando y fallando, al final consegui mantenerme estable en pleno vuelo, no sin antes caer multiples veces al suelo sobre mi espalda y una que otra de cara, se veia mas facil cuando Rainbow lo hacia. "Felicidades" Puedo escuchar a Rainbow Dash decir, "Ahora ya sabes volar, maso menos, pero ahora te toca a ti perfeccionar tu habilidad por tu cuenta, tal vez algun dia puedas competir conmigo en alguna carrera hehe, aunque dudo mucho que vayas a ganarme". "No puedo esperar" Le digo con una voz entumida, por el color del cielo parece que no tarda en anochecer, supongo que deberia de volver al castillo, aunque estoy un poco nervioso, si pienso en lo que me dijo Applejack, hay una probabilidad de que mi regreso al castillo sea mi ultima oportunidad de ver Ponyville antes de que Twilight me lleve con las princesas, despues de eso no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar.

"Rainbow Dash" Digo en un tono un poco bajo, "Que pasa?" Me contesta con una expresion de confusion al ver el inesperado cambio en mi tono, "Me podrias hacer un favor? Por favor dile a las chicas la historia que te conte, creo que deberian de saberlo ellas tambien" Le digo, "Umm, claro, no hay problema" Me dice con un tono parecido al mio, "Oh! Y Rainbow?", "Si?"

"Puedes escribir 'Vainilla y crema' por mi?"


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: DESDE CERO

Mientras camino por las un poco oscurecidas calles de Ponyville hacia el castillo de Twilight, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi encuentro con las princesas, los posibles caminos que habra, las decisiones que tendre que tomar, en algo tan importante como una reunion con las entidades mas poderosas y amadas de toda Equestria, una mala decision puede significar el final de mi corto camino aqui, tal vez diga algo malo sin saberlo y termine en la mazmorra mas profunda de Canterlot, o posiblemente termine siendo ejecutado por alguna idiotez, lo peor que me puede pasar es perder el control en la cara de las princesas, aunque pensandolo mas profundamente, creo que puedo dar por hecho que Twilight les habra contado todo lo que sabe sobre mi, es la protegida de Celestia y una princesa despues de todo, asi que es lo mas obvio. Joder! Los nervios pueden conmigo, por que siempre tengo que pensar en cada maldito detalle sobre alguna cosa importante? No me hara ningun bien.

Después de un rato, me encuentro justo en las escaleras del castillo, no sin antes parar un momento al sentir algo familiar, un escalofrio? No, no es tan así, es una sensación que tuve un poco temprano hoy. Después de pensarlo un poco me doy cuenta de que en efecto, hay alguien siguiéndome de nuevo, debería de sorprenderme? Es decir, si alguien me quiere ver muerto ya me habría asesinado desde que me siguieron en la tarde no? Ademas como rayos saben de mi? Acabo de llegar por dios!

Me doy media vuelta para tener a la vista las casas mas cercanas que tengo, no hay mucha visibilidad obviamente pero aun asi no necesito ver nada, se que esta ahi.

"Espero que te hayas divertido siguiendome!" Grito lo suficiente para que pueda escuchar donde quiera que este, "Porque no vas a volver a verme por aqui en un buen tiempo! Asi que mision fallida amigo!" Grito antes de volver a darme la vuelta y empezar a subir las escaleras, ok, probablemente no debi de haber hecho eso pero bueno, creo que todo ha quedado muy cla-

Paro en seco justo en frente de la puerta del castillo al sentir algo pasar justo por mi mejilla derecha y ver que se ha clavado en la puerta, enserio? Una flecha? Y por la espalda? Eso es un poco de cobardes y ademas me ha cortado un poco, como sea.

Sin hacer expresion de sorpresa alguna, me acerco a la flecha clavada en la puerta, no se de que material este hecha pero debe de ser muy buena para poder cortar carne y clavarse en una puerta tan tremenda como la del castillo de Twilight, interesante sin duda. Hay un pequeño trozo de papel atado a la flecha, tiene escrito 'Ya lo veremos' en algun tipo de tinta roja muy liquida, algo tipico y de manual cuando quieres asustar a alguien, solo haz que parezca sangre y pum.

Agarro la flecha y la desclavo con mi ala, no estoy muy seguro como pero parece que mis alas son lo mas cercano a unas manos ahora, resulta fácil agarrar cosas con ellas, también interesante. Dejo la flecha caer al suelo y prosigo con abrir la puerta y meterme al castillo.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es a Twilight en esa mesa de cristal enorme un poco lejos, se ve un poco borroso pero puedo decir que esta... Dormida? Hm, empiezo a caminar hacia la mesa por los pasillos, puedo sentir que estoy temblando un poco y tambien que estoy sangrando un poco de mi mejilla, genial.

Cuando llego a la habitacion gigante, me doy cuenta de que de verdad esta dormida, con un par de montañas de hojas de papel a sus lados, parece que ser la princesa de la amistad no solo es arreglar problemas de amistad y dar discursos despues de todo. Me quito la alforja, por mucho que me gustaria dirigirme a la habitacion para dormir lamentablemente tendra que esperar un rato mas. Con un pequeño suspiro lanzo la alforja justo enfrente de Twilight, la cual despierta lentamente un momento despues de que esta cae y hace el ruido que esperaba.

"Ue... Que?..." Dice Twilight con un pequeño bostezo mientras se despierta, "Te quedaste dormida" Le digo cuando ya tiene su cabeza un poco alta, "No se que hora es pero creo que deberias de arreglarte un poco no crees?" Continuo mientras me siento en la silla de cristal mas cercana que tengo, Twilight hace un suspiro al darse cuenta de la hora y sale corriendo de la habitacion, espero que no tarde.

Rozo mi casco derecho sobre la herida de la flecha y luego lo coloco enfrente de mi, en efecto hay sangre, es un poco raro ver sangre en un lugar donde se supone que deberia de estar una mano y en vez de eso hay un casco con... pelaje? Miro hacia abajo para confirmarlo y si, no se como no me habia dado cuenta de esto antes pero estoy cubierto de pelaje aguamarina, apenas lo puedo notar, creo que en ests momentos ya mas de una persona me tacharia de tonto por no saberlo, y tal vez lo soy.

Despues de unos momentos rozando mi casco por el pelaje de mi pecho Twilight aparece con su típica teletransportacion a mi lado, yo solo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, "Oye!" Me dice con un tono de alegría que se nota a leguas que es fingido, "He estado pensando y creo que seria una buena idea ir a-", "Si tenias pensado llevarme con las princesas asi de repente al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho un poco antes sabes?" La interrumpo, "Y a decir verdad, me sorprende mucho que no hayas planeado esto bien, digo, eres Twilight Sparkle! La pony que puede planear cualquier cosa 15 veces sin cansarse o dormir, no me lo esperaba para nada" Es evidente que le pego un poco, la expresión y tono de falsa alegría han desaparecido y solo se queda callada por un momento.

"No tuve elección" Me dice en un tono mas serio y bajo, "Las princesas se dieron cuenta de tu llegada sin que yo les dijera nada, no se como, pero te encontraron por su cuenta, y obviamente exigen verte lo antes posible" No puedo evitar sorprenderme un poco al oir eso, se dieron cuenta sin que Twilight les dijera? Como? " Y no deberíamos hacerlas esperar mas, nos están esperando justo ahora" Continua encendiendo su cuerno con magia, "Que?! Nos estan esperando?... Oh n-"

"Nouhgf!" Digo sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones de una y cayendo al suelo por el tremendo mareo que me acaba de dar. Acaba de teletransportarnos al castillo de Canterlot! Ok, quiero evitar a toda costa las teletransportaciones desde ahora, no me voy a meter con temas de desaparicion molecular ni nada, solo fue muy jodida mente raro y extremo, puedo decir con certeza que ninguna montaña rusa se le compara a esta sensacion, horrible.

"Perdon por no avisar, pero tenemos un poco de prisa" Dice la pony morada mientras vuelvo a mis sentidos cuidadosamente tratando de no vomitar, "Como... Juff... Sea..." Digo respirando corto, Twilight empieza a caminar y yo la sigo lentamente. Solo miro hacia abajo todo el camino tratando de que se pase el mareo, en mi vida me habia mareado asi joder.

"Aqui es..." Puedo escuchar a Twilight decir en un tono sorpresivamente... Triste? Levanto mi cabeza para toparme con una gigantesca puerta que combina perfectamente con el resto del castillo, y dos guardias con armadura dorada a los lados, paso un poco de saliva por mi garganta. La enorme puerta se empieza a abrir lentamente con la magia de uno de los guardias, prácticamente sin inmutarse, Twilight y yo entramos, trato de ignorar lo más que puedo la obvia presencia de las princesas que estan en sus respectivos tronos al fondo de la habitacion, sorpresivamente no me siento tan nervioso como pense que estaria.

Despues de caminar un poco, nos encontramos a unos pocos metros de los guardias que estan enfrente de los tronos, nunca se puede tener suficiente seguridad cuanto estas frente a algo desconocido verdad? Ninguno de los dos me dirige la mirada, solo estan aho parados sin hacer algun movimiento, esperando.

Despues de un momento viendo a los guardas finalmente concentro mi mirada en las imponentes princesas ante mi, ambas mirandome fijamente a los ojos, como si de una amenaza se tratase. Despues de unos segundos de miradas fijas, la princesa del sol dirige su mirada hacia Twilight, "Gracias Twilight, ahora puedes retirarte" Dice la princesa con una voz seria y que impone autoridad, si no supiera que es lo que intenta hacer probablemente estaria cagandome en mis pantalones en estos momentos, pero se que solo intenta hacer una primera impresion, y ademas... Ya no tengo pantalones...

"Lo siento.." Puedo escuchar a Twilight susurrarme mientras pasa por mi lado izquierdo hacia la puerta, esta sollozando? Rayos.

Empieza un corto periodo de silencio un poco incomodo hasta que Twilight abandona completamente el salon, no pude evitar voltear hacia atras cuando estaban cerrando la puerta, ahora estoy por mi cuenta.

Mis nervios empiezan a surgir cuando vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia las princesas, completamente de la nada cierto draconequus se encuentra parado a la derecha de Celestia, hago un pequeño gesto de asombro al darme cuenta de esto, esta justo ahi! Mi boleto de vuelta a mi vida! Pero no tengo que precipitarme, todo a su debido tiempo.

"Un paso al frente" Dice Celestia, doy un pequeño paso hacia delante, no puedo despegar mi vista de Discord, tiene una expresion de confusion y esta tallando su pequeña barba, por que?

"Discord" Continua Celestia, justo despues Discord empieza a caminar hacia a mi sin quitar su postura pensativa, mis nervios no hacen mas que crecer, no esperaba ver a Discord tan pronto. Despues de un rato dando vueltas a mi alredeor y pincharme varios lugares de mi cuerpo, finalmente se pone enfrente mia, "Como te llamas?" Me pregunta, "Asumaky" Le respondo justo despues, "Es dificil de creer que este pony haya sido el responsable de una alteracion en la magia tan grande, pero sin duda es el" Dice mientras se teletransporta de vuelta al lado de Celestia, "Gracias Discord, te invocaremos si necesitamos algo mas" Le responde Celestia, Discord hace una pequeña reverencia hacia ella y luego desaparece, bueno, adios boleto a casa.

"Sabes por que estas aqui Asumaky?" Me pregunta La princesa del sol con un tono muy diferente, ya no habla con autoridad, ahora es más suave, tratando de entablar una conversacion normal. "Porque soy algun peligro?" Le respondo, "Lo eres?" Me pregunta justo despues, "Eso depende de su manera de ver 'peligro' en un...Pony" Celestia despues de escucharme lentamente empieza a caminar hacia mi, puedo notar que los guardias se han movido un poco mas cerca de las pequeñas escaleras. "Cuando Discord nos informo de que habia ocurrido una alteracion en la magia asi de grande, fue muy preocupante y nos era dificil pensar que criatura seria capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero ahora que vemos que eres un pegaso 'normal', creo que podemos arreglarlo pacificamente" Explica la princesa colocandose enfrente de mi, puedo sentir una pequeña gota de sudor en mi frente.

"Hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, pero eso tendra que esperar hasta mañana, por ahora te quedaras en una habitacion para huespedes aqui en el castillo, espero puedas entender" Continua con esa voz suave, "Entiendo perfectamente" Le respondo, "Muy bien" Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Despues de un par de minutos siguiendo a un guardia por órdenes de Celestia, me encuentro en una habitacion muy elegante, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto, pero son órdenes de la princesa, no puedo negarme. Lo primero que hago una vez que el guardia cierra la puerta detras mia es acercame a la enorme cama de la habitacion, en mi vida habia visto una cama tan elegante y grande, la toco un poco con mi casco, pero lamentablemente ya no es lo mismo sentir las cosas cuando no tienes dedos o siquiera una mano, un poco muy triste, al final me acoste mirando hacia el techo de la habitacion, trato de ignorar todos los demas lujos y decoraciones que tiene, son demasiado.

Ahora que estoy un poco mas tranquilo de momento, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es la ultima conversacion que tuve con... Migo mismo... Se que no hay manera de probar que todo lo que me dijo... Dije es verdad, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que puede significar que de verdad si lo sea, no volver a mi vida? Por que no podria? Ni siquiera se como llegue aqui en primer lugar, lo último que recuerdo antes de llegar aqui es que tuve un dia normal, nada de portales a otras dimensiones ni nada, solo yo, mi trabajo, mis mascotas y listo, aunque... No se por que esta un poco borroso...

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la puerta abriendose lentamente, me levanto un poco, lo suficiente para verla, no se que hora es exactamente, pero estoy seguro que es tarde, que quiere ese guardia ahora?

Mi sorpresa es masiva al ver a nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa de la noche entrando por la puerta de la habitacion, rapidamente intento ponerme de pie para recibirla, "No no, quedate sentado, es tarde y necesitas descansar, por favor, insisto" Me dice mientras camina hacia mi, hago lo que me pide y me siento en la cama.

"Te encuentras bien?" Me pregunta cuando se coloca a mi lado, sorpresivamente de una manera muy amable, "Si claro, estoy bien princesa" Le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa, no se que esta haciendo aqui, pero viendo que el mismisimo Discord vino solo para verme, ha de ser importante, "Tu ojo dice lo contrario" Comenta, que?! "Como lo..." Digo tapando mi ojo izquierdo con mi casco, "Acaso es algun tipo de quinto sentido de las princesas?" Continúo tratando de reponerme un poco, "Algo asi" Ella responde, "Es mas que una simple enfermedad verdad?", "Eso creo" Le respondo destapandome el ojo lentamente, "Cuando llegué a Equestria no tenia esto, empezo desde que...", "Desde lo que paso en el castillo de Twilight" Ella completa, "Nos ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti antes de venir" me lo esperaba. "Algo mas que deba saber? Recuerda que queremos ayudarte", ahora que lo pienso... "Si, si hay algo mas en lo que espero usted en especial pueda ayudarme" Le Respondo, ella hace una pequeña mirada de sospecho, "Tambien desde que me encuentro en Equestria, no he dejado de tener pesadillas dos noches seguidas, y no quiero que haya una tercera, apenas puedo descansar" Le explico, "Pesadillas? Mm que tipo de pesadillas exactamente? Eso puede explicar por que no podia encontrar tu burbuja de sueño cuando me entere de tu existencia"

Despues de contarle todo lo ocurrido en mis pesadillas pero guardandome lo dicho en la última, la princesa de la noche esta pensando, asi como mi llegada aqui no es nada normal, supongo que las pesadillas que tengo tampoco lo son, espero que pueda hacer algo. "Creo que se como ayudarte, pero tendre que entrar a tus sueños directamente" Me comenta, "Directamente? A que se refiere?" , "Solo tengo que hacer una pequeña conexion cuando estes completamente dormido y podre asi acceder a tus sueños, y tal vez pueda tener acceso a tu burbuja permanentemente" Me explica, "Entonces solo tengo que dormir una vez mas y podra hacer que mis pesadillas desaparezcan?" Le pregunto, "Es un poco mas complicado, pero si, quieres hacerlo solo o prefieres que te ayude un poco?", "Pues la verdad no me vendria mal una ayudita" Le digo con una pequeña risa, "Ok, entonces solo tienes que relajarte... Y por cierto, como te llamas? Twilight no nos dijo tu nombre"

"Soy... Asumaky, un nombre raro lo se, pero ese es. Oh y por cierto, como lo hara exactamente?" Le pregunto mientras me acuesto completamente en la cama, "Soy la princesa de la noche, la que puede caminar entre el mundo de los sueños, creo que hacer dormir a un pony es facil" Me responde poniendo su casco derecho en mi frente, me encojo un poco al sentirla, q... Que esta haciendo? Tomandome la temperatura? Oh dios esta... Me esta acariciando?!Por que... Por que se siente... tan bien...?

...

Me encuentro sentado en una silla, justo enfrente de mi hay una mesa, una mesa con estetica de Canterlot, hay otras tres sillas ademas de la mia rodeando la mesa, tambien puedo ver 4 puertas atras de cada silla, todas iguales, puedo decir con certeza que estoy dormido ya.

Mi atencion se centra en la puerta que esta detras de la silla enfrente mia, se esta abriendo lentamente, se que es Luna, no se como pero lo se. Espera... No le he dicho a Luna sobre que soy un humano verdad?! Oh rayos va a pensar que soy alguien diferente y probablemente la asustare o algo! Que hago?! Tengo que avisarle antes de que me vea. Trato de apoyar mis manos sobre la mesa para poder levantarme, pero todo termina con mi cara estrellada en la mesa al no poder apoyarme en esta, "Q..Que?" Murmuro mientras levanto mi cara de la mesa, solo para encontrarme con Luna ya sentada enfrente mia, me tapo la cara con mis brazos rapidamente, "E...Espere! Puedo explicarlo! Por favor no se asuste!" Le digo con un nerviosismo increible, ella hace una pequeña cara de confusion, "Asustada? Por que lo estaria?", me quito los brazos de la cara lentamente, "Por... Esto?" Le contesto en voz baja, "Mmm... No veo nada raro en ti, es eso parte de tus pesadillas?", Q...Que?... Necesito un espejo... ahora!

Despues de pensarlo, instantaneamente la parte superior de la mesa es un gran espejo, puedo ver que Luna esta un poco sorprendida, pero mi preocupacion ahora es este espejo, con una tomada de aire me miro en el espejo. Lamentablemente y para mi desgracia, mi reflejo es el de un semental aguamarina con pelo negro y ojos... Un ojo cian, el otro esta... Un poco borroso.

"No... No.. No..", "Esta todo bien?" Me pregunta Luna, "Princesa... Hay otra cosa que le tengo que decir.."

Despues de explicarlo todo el tema de mi humanidad, una vez mas la princesa se queda pensando, yo me quedo mirando mis cascos un momento. No puede ser... Aqui no... Se suponia que en mis sueños tendria que verme como yo mismo... O al menos eso parecia, por que ahora no...?

"Interesante" Dice Luna poniendo su vista en mi, "Si dices que solo en tus sueños te veias como eras antes, puede que se deba a mi presencia que ahora te ves como todos en Equestria te vemos, o simplemente ya no te puedes recordar como eras antes..." Mi expresion cambia de una de confusion a una de completo horror cuando escucho esas últimas palabras de Luna, instantaneamente el espejo de la mesa se fractura, mandando pequeñas piezas de vidrio a volar por varios lados.

"E...Es una broma verdad?" Le digo a Luna mirandola directamente a los ojos, tiene una cara de preocupacion muy evidente, lo menos importante ahora mismo, "Trata de calmarte por favor, actuar asi en un sueño puede ser muy peligroso para tu mente", "Que me calme?! No puedo recordarme a mi mismo! Como demonios me voy a calmar!?" Grito mientras apunto mi vista de vuelta a mi reflejo, "Tiene que ser una puta broma!" Vuelvo a gritar, esta vez golpeando mi cara contra el espejo con mucha fuerza, ahora grandes pedazos de vidrio salen volando por todos lados, inmediatamente Luna se levanta y se pone justo a mi lado, "Si no te calmas tendre que hacer algo por mi cuenta" Me dice tratando de que entre en razon, pero... Para que quiero razon ahora? Acabo de perder mi apariencia para siempre, si quiere puede intentarlo, "Hmm hm, jeje... Pues ya esta tardando demasiado princesa de la noche..." Le respondo volteando hacia ella lentamente, esta vez tiene una expresion más seria que antes, y puedo ver que esta encendiendo su cuerno, yo me levanto un poco y pongo mi casco derecho en su hombro, "Y que va a hacer? Ponerme a dormir otra vez? Jaja" Le digo empezando a reirme de una manera un poco rara, estoy perdiendo la cabeza verdad? A esto se/me referia en esas pesadillas? Y por que lo siento tan... Normal? Algo esta mal aqui.

"Trate de advertirte" Dice luna, antes de que me de cuenta ya no hay ninguna silla debajo mia, ahora solo hay un hoyo hacia lo infinito y mas alla por lo que parece, no estoy muy seguro como pero logre tomar una orilla del agujero antes de caer completamente en este, "Oh vamos, tendras que intentarlo un poco mejor" Le digo mientras empiezo a subir lentamente, ella solo frunce el seño un poco y me responde con una patada nada sueve en mi cara, haciendo que pierda mi agarre y caiga al vacio, vaya, ya me parecia demasiado amable y buena la primera vez jaja. Como sea.

No se adonde lleva esto, pero no me importaria morirme un poco aqui y ahora, todos se pueden ir a la m-

...

"No podemos arriesgarnos, ya viste lo que ha hecho..", "Lo se pero... Creo que no fue su culpa, en ese momento su mente se desestabilizó y era demasiado peligroso... Pero creo que ahora podemos iniciar mejor y desde cero... Aunque el daño ya este hecho...", "No creo que haya sido buena idea usar ese hechizo con lo inestable que es, no tiene idea del poder que tiene, y eso es preocupante para todos"

...

Oh! Joder, por que me duele tanto la cabeza.. Y mi pecho.. Buff, sabia que ese cupcake iba a tener consecuencias... Espera... Donde estoy?

Esta habitacion... Estoy en un hospital? Como? Acaso ese cupcake estaba envenenado o algo? Voy a tener una charla muy grande con... Pinkie por esto. Despues de un rato hago mi primer intento de levantarme de esta cama, el dolor en mi pecho no me lo permite y el de mi cabeza solo me obliga a no moverme bruscamente, no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar a... Quien sea que me haya puesto aqui. Vaya cena que tuve con las princesas, sabia que Twilight era buena planeando las cosas, pero organizar mi primera reunion con ellas con una cena fue lo mas brillante del mundo, solo quisiera recordad que fue lo ultimo que comi que me hizo desmayarme, algo debio de hacerme reaccion con ese cupcake del demonio, rayos.

Despues de un rato mas viendo el techo y pensando, la puerta de la habitacion en la que estoy se abre, para mi sorpresa las unicas e inigualables Celestia y Luna entran en escena, inmediatamente hago otro intento para levantarme lo mas rapido que puedo, lamentablemente solo termina con un pequeño grito de dolor de mi parte, parece que de momento estoy completamente incapacitado, genial.

"Oh! Por favor no intentes moverte" Me dice Celestia al darse cuenta de mi accion repentina, "No estas en condiciones de hacer nada por ahora", "Eso parece" Le contesto con una pequeña risa, "Vaya cena la de anoche por cierto, se lucieron" Las dos princesas se miran directamente por un momento cuando termino mi frase, noto un poco de incomodidad, por?

"Si.. Em.. La cena de anoche... Al parecer un platillo no te cayo bien... De hecho te cayo fatal como puedes darte cuenta" Dice Luna, que raro... En mi cabeza sabia que sonaba un poco tonto.. Pero viniendo de la princesa Luna... Suena completamente ridiculo que me haya intoxicado o algo asi, y eso no explicaria mi dolor de pecho, ni por que estoy incapacitado de todo mi cuerpo... Pero son las princesas, que se le va a hacer hehe.

"No recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche?" Me pregunta Celestia dando un paso hacia adelante, "Bueno... Recuerdo la cena... Y soy conciente de que me desmaye casi al final... Un poco raro la verdad, esta seria la primera vez que me he desmayado en toda mi vida, supongo que hay una primera vez para todo, todo lo demas esta completamente borroso hasta el momento que desperte" Les explico, "Y... Recuerdas de lo que hablamos en la cena?", "Si, les conte todo desde que llegue aqui verdad? No recuerdo detalles pero creo que fue asi" Les digo, "Bueno, parece que parte de tu memoria esta intacta y eso es bueno, pero por ahora necesitas descansar, aun hay mucho de lo que hablar" Me dice luna de una manera un tanto nerviosa, las dos princesas vuelven hacia la puerta, "Nos vemos mañana... Asumaky" Se despide Luna con una pequeña sonrisa, las dos princesas salen de la habitacion dejandome solo otra vez.

Genial, se que en estos momentos soy relativamente importante por ser un completo desconocido llegando a Equestria sin previo aviso, pero que me pase todo esto a mi es un poco ridiculo, espero que toda esta visita a las princesas acabe pron...to... Espera... Luna me llamo por mi nombre...? Por muy raro e imposible que parezca... No recuerdo haberle dicho a ninguna de las princesas en ningun momento mi nombre... Se los dijo Twilight? Bah, como sea, el dolor en mi cabeza tampoco me dija pensar demasiado, supongo que solo me preocupare en dormir por ahora, mañana ya vere que hago, aun tengo que encontrar a...

... A quien?


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: AMISTAD INESPERADA

Ha pasado una noche desde que me encuentro en este hospital, curiosamente no tuve una pesadilla ahora, solo yo nadando por ríos de helado mientras que Pinkie pie estaba en un banana split gigante, algo 'Normal' Para lo que es un sueño, y por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, no estuve lúcido en el sueño, un poco raro.

Es temprano por lo que puedo deducir por la temperatura y la luz que hay, diría que como las 6 de la mañana en la tierra, aunque dudo que sea la misma hora, las Princesas dijeron que había mucho mas de lo que hablar hoy, pero la verdad me mata la curiosidad de explorar Canterlot por mi mismo, y la ventana abierta que tengo a mi derecha no me ayuda a quitarme esa idea.

Casi por arte de magia, y la verdad creo que fue por eso mismo, todo el dolor que tenia ayer simplemente desapareció, el primer intento que hago para levantarme de la cama resulta en un éxito, justo después me dirijo a una puerta que esta al fondo de la habitación cuyo símbolo da a entender que es un baño, no me vendría mal un poco de agua para terminar de despertarme.

Mientras camino hacia el baño no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mareado por todo lo de ayer, pero logro llegar al baño relativamente fácil. Lo primero que hago es mirarme al espejo, para mi sorpresa mi rostro se ve bien, todos los moretes que tenia y la cortada por la flecha desaparecieron completamente, lo único malo que me veo es mis obvias ojeras por acabarme de levantar y... También parece que lo rojizo de mi ojo izquierdo ya casi llega a la mitad de lo cían... Debería de estar preocupado pero por alguna razón no lo estoy, tampoco me quedare demasiado tiempo pensando.

Después de echarme un poco de agua a la cara vuelvo a la habitación y me pongo a ver por la ventana, pongo una expresión de asombro al ver por primera vez 'Realmente' a Canterlot, simplemente increíblemente hermoso, no parece una típica ciudad gris de la tierra, pero tampoco parece algo 'Rural' simplemente increíble.

Mi atención se ve interceptada por una pequeña luz que resalta en un borde de la ventana, mi acerco para ver detenidamente de que se trata, para mi sorpresa es algún tipo de garabato, que parpadea lentamente en una luz dorada, por adivinar podría decir que se trata de alguna runa, pero para que? Bueno eso no importa, creo que dejare esa loca idea de antes para luego, por ahora me preocupare en encontrar a las princesas.

Cuando abro la puerta de la habitación por donde las princesas salieron ayer, lo primero que me encuentro es a una yegua que por su aspecto da a entender que es una enfermera, es gris con el pelo marrón con una cola, probablemente la que estaba al pendiente de mi, su expresión al hacer contacto visual conmigo es de un asombro increíble, incluso tiene su boca un poco abierta, "U...Usted se encuentra bien?" Es lo primero que dice cuando recupera la compostura, "Como nunca" Le respondo con un poco de alegría, parece que tiene dudas y también parece como que no debería de estar levantado hasta en unas semanas o tal vez meses, extraño. "L...Las princesas me ordenaron que lo llevara ante ellas en cuanto se levantara" Me comenta con unos nervios muy obvios, me lo esperaba la verdad, lo que no me esperaba era que mi estancia aquí seria canalizada cerca de las princesas, me hubiera gustado estar un poco mas en Ponyville pero bueno, las princesas tendrán sus razones... Las que tengo pensadas preguntar.

Después de un rato siguiendo a la enfermera por los pasillos del tremendo castillo, llegamos a un punto el cual es cuanto menos curioso y muy raro, un pasillo pequeño y un poco mas oscuro que los demás, pero lo raro no es eso sino una puerta que destaca del resto, una puerta que parece que fue destruida 8 veces seguidas y pegada con resistol 1 vez, esta hecha una basura con grietas por todos los lados que sobresalen un poco incluso por la pared, puedo sentir un pequeño piquete en mi cabeza al pasar al lado de esta puerta, sorpresivamente lo mas notorio de esta es una pequeña marca dorada justo en el medio de esta, muy parecida a la de la ventana de hace rato, la enfermera acelera el paso y yo me veo obligado a acelerarlo un poco también, no sabia que el castillo de las princesas mas importantes de Equestria tenia puertas así, me pregunto que habrá detrás.

Cunado llegamos a lo que parece ser el lugar donde las princesas me están esperando puedo sentir un pequeño nudo en mi garganta, hay una mesa mediana en el centro de esta habitación, con 3 sillas muy elegantes y con ambas princesas sentadas en su respectiva silla, solo queda una que sin duda es donde voy yo, no pierdo tiempo y voy directo a mi lugar, la princesa Celestia le hace una pequeña seña a la enfermera la cual se retira un momento después.

"No hay necesidad de ocultarlo mas" Comenta Celestia cuando me coloco en mi lugar, "Seremos sinceras, te necesitábamos aquí porque cuando llegaste a Equestria hubo una alteración en la magia increíblemente grande, siguiendo un par de pistas al final descubrimos que tu eres el responsable de esta alteración, sabes lo que esto significa?" Me pregunta, me quedo pensando un momento para salir con una buena respuesta, "creo que se a lo que se refiere, es lo que descubrí en una pesadilla, cuando llegue aquí... De alguna manera la misma magia de aquí intento ´Purgar´ algo muy malo muy dentro de mi o algo así, al final no lo pudo lograr y al parecer toda esa magia quedo de alguna manera dentro de mi" Le explico a las princesas las cuales se ven increíblemente sorprendidas mirándose una a la otra, que raro, enserio dije todo eso así como así? Sin pensarlo? Yo suelo pensar bien que si y que no decir antes de decirlo, no suelo simplemente confesar todo... Raro pero supongo que esta bien, son las princesas después de todo.

La princesa Celestia se levanta al escucharme, "Interesante... Me dejarías probar algo?" Me pregunta con seriedad, no puedo decir que no. Después de unos segundos ya esta justo frente a mi, hago una pequeña mirada tímida hacia arriba para lograr ver su cara, ahora que estoy así de cerca me doy cuenta de que son muy altas en comparación de los demás ponies, su expresión sigue siendo la misma lo cual me hace volver a dirigir mi mirada hacia abajo, raro.

Puedo notar que su magia esta rodeando su casco, y sorpresivamente se quito el adorno dorado que siempre llevan las princesas, mi cara se empieza a llenar con gotas de sudor, me estoy muriendo de los nervios, lentamente empeza a dirigir su casco hacia mi pecho, no puedo hacer nada mas que ponerme lo mas firme que pueda ya que estoy completamente paralizado por los nervios, cuando su casco hace contacto instantaneamente siento pequeñas descargas electricas frias por mi pecho que lentamente se van desplazando por todo mi cuerpo, que esta intentando hacer la princesa?

Cada segundo que la princesa tiene su casco en mi pecho parece que su magia se vuelve mas loca, pequeños rayos que aumentan su tamaño estan empezando a salir de su magia, y esa sensacion de electricidad comienza a doler, un dolor mas interno que superficial, y ese es de los peores dolores que hay. "Hermana ya es suficiente!" Dice Luna en un tono alto con la intencion de ser escuchada, Celestia sige centrada en lo suyo, y con una expresion mas seria que la que tenia antes, parece que no solo es a mi al que le causa dolor esto.

Despues de unos cuantos segundos más, el color de la magia dorada de celestia empieza a mezclarse con una rojiza, a estas alturas ya es obvio lo que intenta hacer, quiere sacar la maga de mi, y si la magia de Equestria misma no pudo controlarla dudo que ella pueda, hare lo mas inteligente que se me ocurre y que al mismo tiempo puede ser algo malo, pero en estos momentos ya se me esta empezando a dificultar respirar asi que no tengo de otra.

Con esfuerzo logro colocar mis dos cascos a cada lado de el de la princesa, la cual me comienza a mirar en cuanto se da cuenta, yo le correspondo la mirada, "lo siento princesa... Pero esto no va a funcionar" Le digo antes de quitarme su casco del pecho con un pequeño empujon lo cual hace que la magia acumulada en el contacto simplemente haga una pequeña explosion de fuerza, la que me manda un poco hacia atras, increible. Me quedo un poco agachado tratando de recuperarme de lo que paso, y antes de que me de cuenta ya estoy rodeado de guardias reales, creo que eso de empujar a la mismisima Celestia no les hizo nada de gracia, lo entiendo, a mi tampoco.

Despues de que recupero el aliento empiezo a ponerme firme lentamente tratando de no hacer ningun movimiento brusco, algunos guardias acercaron sus lanzas un poco hacia a mi mientras que otros retrocedieron un poco, vaya guardias. Puedo reconocer a Celestia atras de los guardias en la mesa donde comenzamos y sorprendentemente tiene lo que parece ser un orbe de magia roja flotando en su casco, acaso...? Enserio lo logro? Creo que la he subestimado, pero algo me llama mas la atencion, su mirada, nunca habia visto a Celestia con una mirada tan seria y aunque dude un poco, con odio.

"Retirense" Dice Celestia con una voz que hace que los guardias sin segunda opinion abandonen el salon, algunos con las miradas pegadas a mi, mientras que otros hacia el suelo.

Cuando todos los guardias salen empiezo a caminar hacia las princesas Celestia parece que se ha calmado un poco, pero Luna tiene una expresion de sorpresa increible, casi como que ni siquiera ella creia que su hermana pudiera hacer algo asi. "Sabes lo que es esto?" Me pregunta la princesa del sol acercando un poco el orbe hacia mi, "Creo que bastante claro, es la magia que estaba dentro de mi no?" Le respondo haciendo una mirada más curiosa hacia el orbe, irradia calor... Pero frio al mismo tiempo, dificil de explicar. "Esto no es mas que un muy pequeño fragmento de la magia dentro de ti, pero sera suficiente para hacer un poco de investigacion, y lo siento por tener que usar un metodo tan brusco para obtenerlo, pero la magia comun no iba a funcionar con este tipo de magia" Explica Celestia, tiene sentido... Excepto ese orbe, un pequeño fragmento? Pero si esa cosa es del tamaño de un jarron grande, enserio quieren que crea que eso es un fragmento?

"Pero ahora, entrando en temas mas importantes..." Comenta Celestia "hay cosas que creo deben quedar claras"

Wow, no puedo creer que las princesas me hayan dejado dar una vuelta por Canterlot mientas ellas hacen un 'primer contacto' con ese orbe, son de lo mejor en verdad, aun estoy un poco adolorido por esa mini explosion pero no tanto como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, aunque no se que hacer en realidad, esto es simplemente enorme.

Despues de un rato caminando y siendo el centro de varias miradas, me encuentro lo que parece ser un parque, muy bonito en realidad zonas verdes se apoderan casi de todo exceptuando unas pequeñas zonas especiales donde hay mesas con sillas que supongo son para los enamorados, no se de donde saque esa idea pero es la impresion que dan, al darle un poco de vuelta al parque veo un restaurante con varias mesas afuera de esta muy diferentes a las que vi en Ponyville, estas son demasiado elegantes, he de probarlas.

Sentandome en la primer silla que veo me doy cuenta de lo comodas que son muy dignas de los ricos que seguramente viven aqui, el restaurante no es nada para tomarse a la ligera tampoco, si tuviera que adivinar cuanto costaria comer en un lugar como este en la tierra probablemente diria que una pequeña fortuna, no me quedare sentado mucho tiempo, tampoco quiero que venga un mesero o algo, me levanto de la silla y camino un poco alejandome del establecimiento solo para quedarme paralizado por cierta sensacion, un pequeño piquete de dolor en mi cabeza y por muy raro que suene, en mis propios pensamientos "Que..?" Murmuro mientras trato de averiguar lo que pasa, esta senscion es muy familiar, pero donde la he sentido antes?

Varias imagenes me comienzan a llegar mientras me concentro en la sensacion presente, Poniville, una paliza, un... Callejon? Oh! Ya lo recuerdo! Que raro... Creo que no ha pasado mas de una semana desde que paso eso no? Y de todas maneras, como lo pude olvidar tan rapido?

Volteo hacia el parque, de donde esta sensacion me indica que hay algo, o en este caso alguien, sigo sin saber como o por que puedo sentir esto, pero con todo lo que he visto hoy la verdad no me sorprende. No veo nada raro, solo un par de parejas de ponies repartidas en las mesas del parque, probablemente teniendo una cita o algo asi, nada de mi incumbencia, solo hay una mesa que tiene un solo pony, o en este caso una yegua, esta sentada como si estuviera esperando a alguien, y me tomo un buen rato darme cuenta, pero esta sensacion proviene de ella, no es normal eso es seguro.

Es tonto acercarme? No tengo razon para jugarmela, y si es como Ponyville probablemente me esten espiando, tambien creo que es un poco obvio que de una manera u otra las princesas lo esten haciendo justo ahora, son muy consideradas, bueno, eso me da confianza para hacer una tonteria como esta.

Mientras me acerco a la misteriosa yegua, algunas parejas de ponies apuntan sus miradas hacia mi, un completo desconocido que llego a la ciudad justo hace unas horas, no me sorprende. Cuando a estoy ya a pocos metros de la mesa de la yegua, veo algo extraño, como si alguna clase de humo verde saliera de ella, demasiado borroso pero estoy seguro de que eso era, al cerrar mis ojos y tallarlos un poco con mi casco, a la hora de volverlos a abrir casi por instinto solo abro el izquierdo, lo cual me permite ver el humo lo mas claro posible, sin duda, hay humo verde emanando de esta yegua, algo no esta bien aqui. Cuando abro mi ojo derecho el humo vuelve a estar un poco borroso como antes, tengo una idea de lo que pasa pero por hora me concentrare en la tonteria que estoy haciendo justo ahora.

"Hola" Digo de una manera alegre pero al mismo tiempo un poco nerviosa, la yegua solo voltea su mirada hacia mi de una manera muy indiferente, "Que quieres? Estoy ocupada justo ahora" Me responde de una manera no muy amable, wow, pense que seria mas respetuosa por su apariencia, una yegua blanca con el cabello azul peinado de una manera muy elegante, mas pruebas de que aqui hay algo mal.

"Nada nada, solo estaba pasando por el parque y no pude evitar notarte" Le respondo mejorando mi tono, "Eso es todo? Si no vas a decirme algo importante sera mejor que te vayas" Me dice con su mismo tono, "Oh vamos!" Le digo justo despues mientras me siento en la silla vacia de la mesa, "Solo quiero charlar un poco, ademas, no se si puedo decir esto pero... Estoy en una mision secreta de parte de las princesas", la expresion de la yegua se transformo de una indiferente a una de sorpresa, incluso hizo un ruido caracteritico de sorpresa, interesante.

"Enserio!?" Me pregunta cambiando totalmente su forma de hablar a una mas alegre y amigable, "Perdona, es solo que no he tenido un mal dia y no estaba del mejor humor", "Esta bien no te preocupes, solo te pido que no levantes la voz, es un secreto, a decir verdad, tambien estoy bajo el cuidado de las princesas" ok, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como fui capaz de engañarla tan facil, lo de que estoy bajo su cuidado es verdad, pero lo de la mision secreta? Ni de broma.

"Y... De que se trata esa mision super secreta de la que hablas?" Me pregunta en voz baja y acercandose un poco, "La princesa me ha pedido que busque posibles peligros en Canterlot, y de ser asi informarle de inmediato, al parecer algo esta pasando adentro del castillo y quieren evitar cualquier aprovechamiento de ellos por parte de amenazas" Le explico tambien en voz baja tratando de hacerlo ver lo mas creible posible, "Oh enserio?" Me pregunta sin cambiar el tono, "Y has encontrado alguna?", "Nop, pero basta de momento de hablar de mi, vine aqui para conocerte a ti despues de todo, de donde vienes?" Le pregunto, con suerte me constestara algo normal, y si no... Bueno, ya tengo un par de suposiciones que espero no sean verdad. "Um.. Bueno, soy nueva en la ciudad y solo me sente aqui por un poco de aire fresco despues de un mal dia como te he dicho, ademas de eso creo que no hay nada mas que te pueda decir" Me dice con un poco de nervios, muy bien, esto ya empieza a tener forma, una muy desagradable, solo necesito una prueba mas para poder estar seguro.

"Sabes, eso es raro, de verdad pense que tenias mas historia para contar, pero es obvio que eres mas de lo que aparentas verdad? Tal vez he encontrado algo que informar.. " Le digo mirandola directamente a los ojos y con un tono mas serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa, ella al instante se hace hacia atras con una cara de sorpresa increible, justo en ese momento pude ver un brillo verde en sus ojos, eso fue todo lo que tuve que ver para darme cuenta exactamente con lo que estaba tratando, me la jugue un poco con eso ultimo que dije pero al final valio la pena. Despues de unos segundos de shock, puedo ver que a la yegua le estan empezando a salir pequeños colmillos y que su lengua se esta alargando un poco asi como sus ojos se tornan verdes y sus pupilas se rasgan. "Epepep!, si no quieres hacer una escena en medio de la ciudad te recomiendo que no hagas lo que estas pensando" Le digo bajando la voz un poco para evitar que los ponies alrededor se den cuenta de lo que esta pasando, "Como rayos me descubriste?" Me pregunta con un tono muy diferente al de antes mientras vuelve a la normalidad... Si se le puede llamar asi. "Para empezar, tu forma de ser y reaccionar no es muy creible que digamos, ademas de que te tragaste mi cuento de la mision secreta sin ningun problema, sin ofender pero es un poco lamentable para un Cambiante, se supone que son expertos fingiendo pero esto es ridiculo" Puedo ver fuego en sus ojos al escucharme decir eso, sin duda quiere matarme ahora pero parece que le esta haciendo caso a mi advertencia.

"Escucha, no seria problema informar a cualquier guardia de la presencia de un Cambiante en Canterlot, pero eso causaria caos innecesario, creo que puedo sacar mas provecho si me das un poco de informacion a cambio de no delatarte, por mucho que quieras atacarme aqui y ahora creeme que solo saldrias perdiendo, asi que tengo una idea, buscame por aqui a media noche y tal vez podamos hacer un trato" Es lo ultimo que le digo antes de levantarme de la silla y empezar a caminar lejos, puedo sentir su ira en mi espalda mientras me dirijo camino al castillo, no puedo explicar como o por que, pero durante toda esta platica tuve varios piquetes de dolor en mi cabeza, nada normales para ser honesto, creo que sera mejor que vuelva al castillo de momento.

Despues de varios minutos caminando por fin llego a las puertas del castillo, fue un poco sopresivamente facil, pero lo que sin duda es una sorpresa es que la princesa Celestia en persona me este esperando justo en la entrada con una mirada seria, tal vez descubrio algo con el orbe de antes, seria bueno saber algo de eso.

"Princesa" Le digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, "Ha descubierto algo con el misterioso orbe?", "Asi es" Me responde dando un pequeño vistazo a los guardias alrededor "Por aqui", Yo me pongo a su lado para seguirla. "Tenemos un problema ademas del orbe, parece que hay varios rumores esparcidos por Canterlot, rumores no muy buenos" Me explica mientra nos dirigimos a lo que parece ser la misma habitacion en donde la princesa consiguio el orbe, a que se refiere con rumores? Supongo que seran sobre mi pero... Quien?

"Hicimos un acuerdo de no guardar secretos, es por eso que te estoy diciendo esto, no es algo que se tome a la ligera, si nobles importantes se enteran de esos rumores podriamos estar en problemas, pero tengo un plan... Al menos temporal" Me explica sentandonos en una mesa muy diferente a la de antes, supongo que en un castillo asi los muebles vuelan. Eso de que haya rumores lo entiendo bien, pero eso de 'nobles importantes'? Eso suena a politicas importantes de un nivel crítico si estamos hablando de nobleza y princesas, para nada la Equestria colorida y feliz que siempre veia en una pantalla, estos son problemas más negros y reales, siento pequeños escalofrios. "Y cual es ese plan princesa?", "Es realmente simple en realidad, solo tenemos que mantenerte fuera del castillo por un tiempo indeterminado, lo suficiente para arreglar todo este problema" Me explica de una forma muy calmada, "Pero... Si esa es su voluntad princesa, que asi sea" ... Eh? "Me alegra que estes de acuerdo, como no tienes pertenencias aqui lo mejor sera proceder de inmediato, siempre es la mejor manera en casos como estos", la princesa se coloca frente a mi y comienza a encender su cuerno con su respectiva magia, yo no suelto ni una sola palabra, solo me quedo esperando lo que sea que la princesa vaya a hacer... Por que? Si todavia tengo dudas y no me ha dicho nada sobre el orbe, por que me quedo callado? Espera!... Hay alguien detras de la puerta por donde entramos! Y esta usando magia, puedo sentirla! Pero que demo-...!

...

Nios... Joder... Una teletransportacion... y siento como si hubieran usado dardos tranquilizantes en el proceso... Espera, donde estoy? Estoy recostado en una cama pero... Esto no es el castillo.

Dando una vuelta de reconocimiento por esta aparente casa me doy cuenta de que en efecto, es una casa normal y corriente, no tan lujosa como el castillo pero elegante, tal vez un poco grande para mi solo, dos pisos, cuatro baños, seis super habitaciones y la respectiva cocina, sala de estar, sotano, etcetera. Cuando salgo por la puerta principal no puedo evitar dejar caer mi boca, ni una sola casa alrededor, se ven a lo lejos pero pareciera que tengo un jardin enorme, con un camino de piedra hasta la ciudad y el castillo que se ve un poco raro desde este angulo.

Volviendo a la cama en la que apareci me quedo mirando el techo pensando. No entiendo nada, nada tiene sentido, nada tiene aun menos sentido, mi cabeza esta dando vueltas, hay preguntas por todos lados... Pero he de confiar en la princesa... Ella sabe lo que hace, por ahora tratare de dormir un poco, solo espero poder despertarme antes de la media noche, aun tengo una tonteria pendiente, cierro mis ojos y trato de poner mi mente en blanco, un poco dificil con tantas vueltas que esta dando pero he de intentarlo, piensa en cosas bonitas y relajantes, musica, gatitos, conejos, ponies, una... buena... siesta...

..

"Vaya sueño mas raro..." Murmuro mientras me siento en la cama, por la ventana puedo ver que ya es de noche "Seria genial que Canterlot fuera un castillo inflable gigante pero bueno, asi son los sueños". Despues de estirarme un poco me dirijo hacia afuera de la casa, y de ahi hacia la ciudad siguiendo el camino de piedra, hay luces por varios lados de Canterlot, supongo que aqui tambien habra lugares 24/7 o cosas por el estilo, ahora... Como rayos llego al parque desde aqui?

Despues de severos minutos caminando y de haber preguntado a un buen señor, por fin encuentro el parque, el señor dijo que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la media noche, asi que solo me siento en la misma mesa en donde encontre al Cambiante y a esperar. Pongo mi casco derecho frente a mi, esta empezando a verse un poco sucio, pero no tanto, joder no recuerdo la ultima vez que me bañe desde que llegue aqui, creo que ninguna, pues bueno, ya se que es lo primero que hare de regreso a mi hogar temporal, desearia que la princesa me hubiera dado mas informacion sobre el que o el por que, pero bueno, cosas ultrasecretas.

Aqui viene, esta volando no muy lejos y se esta acercando, creo que le estoy agarrando el truco a esto de detectar cosas o per... Ponies, creo que es lo mejor en vez de asustarme, espera... No siento la presencia del Cambiante que vi, en efecto viene uno, pero no es el mismo, oh rayos.

Despues de unos segundos la misma yegua que vi aterriza y se sienta rapido en la silla desocupada, raro, no es el mismo Cambiante, pero no siento hostilidad alguna en el, incluso su expresion es muy diferente al otro, se ve mas... Amigable? Me dan escalofrios.

"Quien eres, no eres el mismo Cambiante que vi en la tarde" Le digo con firmeza, "Wow! Tambien puedes sentir que somos diferentes?!" Me responde con un tono tal vez demasiado alegre, es probable que el otro haya mandado a un reemplazo por si era una trampa, y la verdad dudo que pueda sacarle informacion a este Cambiante, no parece que sepa mucho pero es lo unico que tengo, por ahora hare otra muy grande estupidez, perdonenme princesas...

"Hmm, pareces muy amigable con alguien que no es un Cambiante sabes?" Le comento tratando de bajar mi propia tension, "Es lo mismo que me dice mi hermano siempre!" Me responde, "El otro es tu hermano? Pero no se supone que los Cambiantes en general son todos hermanos?", "Tecnicamente asi es, pero es normal que unos lo sean con unos mas que otros, el y yo somos muy unidos", Eso es una sorpresa, algo de los Cambiantes que no sabia, y aunque quiera platicar mas ahora, creo que seria mejor estar mas seguros de ubicacion, "Oye, no te importaria venir a mi lugar esta noche? Me encantaria seguir platicando ahi en vez de aqui en medio de la noche, ademas de que no debe tardar en amanecer... Creo...".

Sorpresivamente aceptó, me asegure de que nadie nos siguiera hasta la casa, asi sera mas facil hablar, nos posicionamos en la sala, el Cambiante ha tenido una cara demasiado alegre todo el tiempo y aunque tenga mis dudas, creo que puedo confiar en el por ahora.

"No piensas atacarme ahora verdad? Te pregunte por que eres tan amigable con un hum... Pony normal, pero no me has preguntado lo mismo, no tienes tus dudad sobre mi tambien?" Le pregunto con curiosidad, "Bueno, la verdad no soy como los demas Cambiantes o como mi hermano en ese sentido, yo no veo solo a los ponys u otras criaturas como solo una fuente de alimento, aunque mi hermano no dudaria en atacar a alguien si quiere...", Interesante, se gana cada vez mas mi confianza aunque siempre tengo esta pequeña voz en mi cabeza que dice ´puede ser una trampa´ asi que no bajare la guardia, "Y tu reina no tiene problemas con eso?" Le pregunto con curiosidad tambien, "Ella solo piensa que soy un debilucho incapaz de siquiera alimentarse solo, pazo hambre seguidamente y hay veces en las que me veo obligado a cazar por instinto, pero si solo hubiera una manera de conseguir amor sin tener que robarlo daria hasta mis alas" Me responde con sentimiento, mi pecho se siente frio por un momento despues de escuchar eso ultimo, no miente, de verdad esta desesperado por conseguir amor sin lastimar a nadie, instintivamente tengo la necesidad de ayudarlo. El se queda mirando hacia la mesa, a lo que yo aprovecho y me levanto para acercarme a el, "Que estas h...¡?" Lo interrupo dandole un abrazo, por mucho que me desagraden los Cambiantes simplemente no pudeo evitar sentirme mal por el, ademas esta en la forma de un pony normal lo cual ayuda un poco. "Nadie... Jamas en toda mi vida me habida dado un abrazo..." Me dice correspondiendome el abrazo, "Mi, hambre... Esta desapareciendo" Continua mientras hace unos ruidos un poco extraños que no describiré.

Despues de eso le ofreci quedarse en la casa el tiempo que quisiera, aceptó con dudas, me dijo que tenia que volver con su hermano a contarle lo que pasó, pero que despues de eso volveria, dijo que estaba muy agradecido y que trataria de convencer a su hermano de que no soy malo o algo por el estilo, tambien podria darle informacion comprometedora pero la verdad estoy muy cansado como para preocuparme por eso ahora, mañana sera un nuevo dia tranquilo y mucho mejor que este.

O eso pensé...

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**_

 _ **ANTES QUE NADA TENGO QUE DISCULPARME POR MI AUSENCIA ESTOS MESES, NO PENSABA QUE DEJARÍA TAN DE LADO MI FIC POR COSAS TRIVIALES, AL MENOS CON ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO PONERME MAS AL CORRIENTE CON ESTO, NO CORREGÍ MUCHO PORQUE QUERÍA QUE SE SUBIERA YA DE YA, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN ESPERAR MUCHOS DE LOS TÍPICOS ERRORES DE FALTAS DE TILDES O PALABRAS MEDIO RARAS, TAMBIÉN DEBO DISCULPARME POR ESO, ESPERO MEJORAR DE AHORA EN ADELANTE.**_

 _ **TAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DIJERAN UN LIMITE DE PALABRAS QUE SE LES HICIERA MAS CÓMODO A USTEDES LOS LECTORES, ACTUALMENTE TENIA LA IDEA DE QUE CADA CAPITULO TUVIERA ALREDEDOR DE 6 MIL PALABRAS, PERO PARA ALGUNOS ESO ES MUY LARGO, ASÍ QUE DEJARE ESO EN SUS MANOS, DÍGANME QUE LIMITE DE PALABRAS SE LES HARÍA MAS CÓMODO LEER.**_

 ** _TAMBIÉN_** _ **IMPORTANTE DECIR QUE ENTRE MENOS EL LIMITE, ES PROBABLE QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SALGAN ANTES, Y ENTRE MAS PUEDE QUE SE TARDEN UN POCO.**_

 _ **PD: SI NADIE LLEGARA A DECIRME UN LIMITE, ME ENCARGARE DE CONSULTARLO CON MI ALMOHADA A VER SI LLEGAMOS A UN ACUERDO HEHE.**_


End file.
